Dance Moms: PrimaDonna dancers
by silentdreams45
Summary: Sequel to everything is about to change. Dance moms is over. The girls are now going to jobs in LA. Maddie is invited into a contest for the best young teen dancer. She is going face to face with old rivals and exfriends. Can she recreate friendships? And for the first time Maddie has a crush. Will this interfere with her dancing? Will it get in the way of dance? Maddies POV
1. Chapter 1

My messy bun hit the side of my head as I completed a tight spin and ended the routine by planting my foot. I smiled softly without teeth and gently titled my head looking down at my pointed foot.

Abby who was watching clapped slightly. "Good job Maddie. So you will be performing this tomorrow. You need to pass this level in ballet to go on to the next class."

I nodded in agreement. I rubbed my ankle and removed my shoes.

"Dance moms" is now over. I am now thirteen years old. I spent 5 years on reality TV, a traumatic experience, which I would never want to do again. The show had ended after season 5. Now Mackenzie performs with her own age group again and we don't need to have stupid fights and stuff for the drama.

Nia, Kendall, Kalani are still on the team. There is a lot more dancers now. We do a lot more training classes instead of competitions.

We are now doing a lot of jobs too. Recently Kendall and Kenzie were invited to a show where they sang and danced. I was disappointed I wasn't selected but very happy for them.

After a couple of issues earlier in season 5, we resumed out normal ways with Abby favoring me.

I'm happy the show is over. I am so much freer now. I don't have to put down job opportunities because of my commitment to the show anymore. Abby isn't as cruel anymore, and we are all happier.

Tomorrow I have a ballet test. I have worked hard on my ballet in the past year, and I have improved a lot. My tap, hip hop and modern have also improved a tremendous amount.

"Tomorrow you and Kendall have the auditions and Nia has the commercial to shoot and then Kendall has to go to the tryout so we going to have to move fast alright?" Abby reminded me breaking my thoughts.

Oh right we have that teen dancer audition after our ballet test. Me and Kendall were invited to the audition. Nia and Kendall also had the ballet test, so tomorrow would be packed. I nodded and turned to leave the studio. In the change room I sat and took a long sip of water. I could hear Kenzie singing in the recording room even from here, a hall down.

We were no longer in the studio in Pittsburgh. We now had a larger, fancier building with voice, dance and acting all in one studio. It was good for preparing to be a performer and we have all improved in every area.

I pushed the top of my foot down toward the ground. We all now take a 30 minute foot class every week which sounds weird but we all have so much nicer feet when we're dancing now! Even Nia has a beautiful point. I wish our fans could see us now. The show had held us back! Were all so much better and can do so much more. But even though I hated the show, it opened a lot of opportunities for us and I appreciate that. It got us better known.

I sighed tired from the lessons today. I worked hard all the time now. There no spare time. My life is completely centered on dance. I sighed again placing my bottle in my bag and wrapping my coat around me. I shouldn't need to worry so much about my future already. I need a life.

I left the empty change room, and went down the hall to hunt down my mom.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood still balancing my body. I counted the five slowly before continuing the steps. I held the bar tightly with my left hand as I rotated my leg cleanly. I pulled my leg up holding it there for a long painful 5 seconds before dropping it back down and continuing. The silence of the studio was deafening.

I could see Nia across the room. Her leg wasn't as high as some of the other girls. In front of my Kendall stood moving her foot back behind her mimicking the other dancers.

I kept my right arm firm in the position Abby had taught us keeping my face happy without smiling. I kept my legs stiffly straight.

We moved on the test 2. I did my jump split and tilts when I was told to keep my body neat and straight. When we did the back flexibility I pushed my back to its limits and held it till the instructor stopped us.

We moved on to test 3. We performed multiple spins without are point shoes and then without point shoes.

We moved on to test 4. We performed separately a ballet routine which was choreographed by someone else in our spare time or improvised. When I'm called I walk onstage and perform the routine Abby had taught me a week ago. I knew it by heart and practised it over and over. I performed it trying to look exactly like a ballerina. I finished cleanly.

I walked off and snuck to the side to watch Kendall perform. She smiled brightly at the judges and did her routine. She took a misstep one part and wobbled a spin but otherwise she did good.

I waited for her to walk off before walking to the change room to change. We would be mailed our results soon.

We walked to the parking lot where Abby waited.

"How did it go?" She asked Kendall, Nia and me.

"Well..." I said smiling at my friends.

"We did well. I'm sure we passed." Kendall said confidently.

"Good" Abby said with a smile. "Now let's go! You two have an audition and you..." She turned to Nia "have a commercial to shoot!" We got into our cars.

I jumped into Jill's car because my mom wasn't with us. She was in California with Kenzie at a singing concert where Mackenzie is singing.

Me and Kendall took some pictures to post everywhere giggling. Kendall took a picture of her mom when she wasn't looking and posted it.

By the time we arrived we were tired. "Come on girls! You have an audition to go to!" Jill cheered us on.

We got out with a tired sigh. After fixing our makeup we sat waiting in a room filled with teen dancers. Being 13 we were some of the youngest there. I counted 20 other dancers. I rubbed my hands together nervously giving a Kendall a reassuring smile.

Kendall was called in. Kendall is so pretty and she gets a lot of magazines parts and jobs for it, so she might beat me in this audition. She was also a very skilled dancer and the two combined earned her a lot of opportunities. I wish I was that pretty!

After a long wait, finally I am called. I am interviewed, and then I model for a million pictures in a million of outfits. Then they play a random song and request I improvise to it. I improvise trying to not repeat the same moves.

Finally I am released. I'm so exhausted from the day I fall asleep on the way home on Kendall's lap. Which of course means a million pictures of me on Instagram sleeping. Thanks Kendall.

When we arrive home mom stops by the mail. I sit in the car waiting for her.

She suddenly runs in. "Maddie! You have a very important invitation!" she ripped it open and scanned it for a moment before jumping up and down with a scream. "What mom?" I asked curious. She took a second to catch her breath. Then she said, "You have been invited to a dance competition! It's a 4 week camp and at the end one dancer will win 10 000$ and a FULL scholarship to Jeffery school. And there is only 10 dancers invited! Maddie! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

My mom began to cry. I sat there speechless. I felt… numb, shocked and tired. Is mom right? Have I been granted the opportunity I have waiting for all my life?


	3. Chapter 3

I stood at the door of the Airport nervously. We just arrived in New York, and next week I will start the four week competition. It's all my mom has talked about the past couple weeks! She thinks I'm going to win for sure. But I'm not so sure...

Abby, of course, also went nuts over this competition. She assigned me double classes for every type of dance type in the past two weeks! I thought I was going to die.

I yawned. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel so I could sleep.

My mom walked up behind me, Mackenzie on her heels.

"Alright this is our taxi girls" mom told us.

I got in the backseat with Mackenzie. "I can't wait! I can't believe were in New York. I have so many Auditions I can go to here!" Mackenzie started gushing imminently.

I stuck ear phones in my ears trying to block out her voice.

I was nervous sick. I knew everyone was depending on me to win this competition! What if I couldn't?

We arrived at the grey bricked building. I looked up at the smooth stones and the glass windows. I could see my worried looking face in the reflection in my window. The sign said dancers first step academy. I breathed in slowly. I can do this.

Dancing is what I do best. I climbed out of the car staring up at the building.

"Maddie." Someone said. I turned and was surprised to see the amazing Sophia Lucia smiling at me. She was wearing a jacket even though it was pretty warm. She walked over. "Hey! Long time now seen! So you were invited?" She said all friendly.

I stared at her in shock. The last time I saw Sophia was when she beat me and Kalani in the beginning of season 5. She said hi to me after, but it was a brief greeting before we left. The last time we ever really talked would be a couple years ago.

Then it hit me. Oh man. I have to verse her!

Recently we watched her performance at Las Vegas when she danced in a concert. She was amazing. We were shocked. Remember how amazing she was in dance moms? Double that talent and there you go. How would I ever beat her?!

"Maddie! Get your bag we have to- oh hello Sophia. What a surprise! It's been such a long time. Oh! Are you here for the competition?" My mom said her eyebrows scrunching up.

"Hi! And yes, I was invited." Sophia said smiling brightly.

My mom smiled a fake smile her eyes fogging up.

I finally realized I hadn't said a thing. "Hi! How nice to see you. I was scared I wouldn't know anyone!"

Sophia looked relived I finally replied. "Oh I wasn't worried! Dance can be my friend if I had no one else." Sophia smiled. If it were anyone else I probably would've thought they were stuck-up, but that's just Sophia for you. And she isn't a show off.

"Are you going to your room?" She asked.

"Ya!" My mom interrupted. "They said we'd be in a hotel but this is the school?"

"Oh don't worry. There is a hotel inside!" Sophia explained. "But next week we'll be at camp separate from everyone else. And we'll sleep in rooms of two. Maybe we end up sleeping together!"

"I hope so!" I said, happy I wouldn't be alone for four weeks.

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you soon!" Sophia said.

"I'm sure we will. Bye see ya around!" I replied.

"Wait here's my number so we can contact each other." She came over. I pulled my phone out; I went to new contact and handed it to her.

She typed her name and number in quickly. Then she handed it back and gave me her phone and I did the same.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"You too! Bye" Sophia said as she walked back to the car she came from.

After she left we brought our suitcases and luggage inside. We found the room we were staying in. Me and Mackenzie had to share a bed. Mackenzie grabbed the right side.

"I'm sleeping on this side!" She announced.

"Um no you're not. You know that's my side." I pushed her away and plopped down on it.

Of course this set Mackenzie off completely. Mackenzie is nearly 12 now but she still gets upset for the most ridiculous reasons. I giggled letting myself sink into the comforters as Mackenzie whined.

I honestly didn't care which side I slept on. I just wanted to piss off Kenz as most as possible. I giggled which frustrated Kenzie even more. She started whacking my leg.

"Ow Mackenzie stop!" I said sitting up.

"Get off my side! I called it first!" She whined. I pushed her away.

"You and your stupid ideas" I muttered getting off the bed. I walked back to my suitcase and dance bag.

I checked my dance bag again for the 80th time this day. Jazz shoes, tap shoes, ballet shoes, point shoes, 4 mascaras, 5 bottles of hair spray, 6 different shades of lip gloss, eyeliner, blush, tweezers, razors, nail clippers, clean and clear, lotions, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, extra dance wear, tights, booty shorts, hair ties, a mirror, my chargers. Do I have everything? Think so. Alright I'm good.

I climbed onto the left side of the bed.

I went under the covers and fell asleep instantly, with my shoes on and all.


	4. Chapter 4

I skipped down the wide marble staircase. I walked down into the hall. I looked into different rooms. Since it was pretty early, so there were no classes running. I started searching into different rooms opening doors and peeking in.

I'm probably not allowed to do this, but I'm curious! I'm in one of the famous dance centres where the big name dancers often come out of.

I find a long hallway. It is covered ever centimetre of the wall with awards, plaques and picture of trophies with dancers, teams and trainers. It's packed down. However the windows light up the room brilliantly.

In the centre of this long hall is a pretty couch. I sit down on it. It's a couch for two. I sigh sinking into the soft cushions. I really like this bright quiet hall, shiny clean.

Finally I pull myself out of the hall of the many awards and start going through other halls. My phone beeped. Sophia had texted me asking me if I wanted to meet her at breakfast at a breakfast place on the bottom floor called "calli brunch". I agreed and went on a mission to find this "Calli brunch" restaurant.

Ya it took me awhile. But eventually I reached it where Sophia waited.

"Hey! Did you get lost haha you took a while" Sophia said with a giggle.

"Ya its big!" I said "let's get breakfast"

After buying a healthy breakfast we found a spot to sit. Sophia started filling me out on how the competition works.

We are moving to a separate building, parent free. There are 8 other dancers different than us. The age range is 13-16. We will sleep in Small rooms, in groups of two which they will assign us. Phones are only allowed in the rooms. Not allowed out. On each weekend parents will be invited to come watch us perform what we had worked on all week. On one week we will do a group routine then trios then duets and lastly solos. They have extra dancers to group up with us in the trios.

"How do you know so much about it!?" I ask her.

"Oh me and autumn spent hours talking on the phone with directors and looking on the websites." Sophia replied.

"Oh no I have to verse autumn too?" I asked feeling even more weighed down.

Sophia's eyebrows tightened and for the first time all day she dropped her smile. "No she was invited, but she had to be replaced... Cause of some difficulties in her agenda."

"Oh... Sorry." I said feeling as if I had insulted her somehow.

"Oh its fine. Obviously I was disappointed she couldn't make it, but oh well. There be other chances for her." She said with a small Smile.

"Ya" I agreed. I finished eating. I dumped my garbage and put the tray on top of the garbage.

"So do you have a private lesson today too?" I asked Sophia.

"Ya at 9.30 to 12.00. You do too?" She asked.

"Ya same time!" I said. "Do you think it's gonna be hard?"

Sophia shrugged. "Well maybe we should go get ready?"

"Ya let's go." I replied. Together we hunted around till we found our rooms.

Back in my room, I put on dance wear, stretched a bit and put on makeup and did my hair.

"Are you ready for your private Maddie?" Mom asked.

"Yep" I said touching my nose onto my straight knees.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yep"

"You did?"

"Yep"

"When you left earlier?"

"Yep"

"Did you see Sophia?"

"Yep"

"Did you guys talk?"

"Yep"

"Maddie stop saying yep!"

"Hahahaha sorry I didn't notice!" I said standing up stretching my arms.

"Well have fun sweetie! And do good! I love you" mom said "I have to go. Make sure you get there on time, understand?"

"Yep"

"Maddie-"

"Ahahaha sorry!" I giggled as mom sighed and left closing the door behind her.

I finished stretching and texted Sophia to come out so we could find our privates together.

I have a feeling we will get pretty close by the end of the competition. I hope she can help me with my dancing!

I leave the room to go find Sophia. She comes out of her room wearing an eye catching dancewear on her thin muscular body. Her abs are soooo clear. I touched my own abs wishing they stuck out like that!

She looks up from her phone. "Oh good your here! Ready?"

"Yep" I said with a giggle.

She gives me a confused look but doesn't ask so we walk down the hall to go find our rooms side by side.

After a couple of times getting lost, we find the hall. Her room is two down from mine.

"Good luck Maddie!" She says

"Thanks! You too" I reply

She nods and takes a deep breath and then goes into her room.

I walk to my number and go in. No one is there yet so I settle down and stretch.

I firm looking thin woman comes in.

"Hello Maddie. I'm Anya. I'll test and teach you today. This is probably the only time we will see each other so don't bother trying to remember my name. Let's begin!"


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside the busing area holding my suitcase. A man and a boy were lifting the girl's suitcases into the shelf on the bus.

I stood there clutching my suitcase and bag unsure what to do.

The boy came up to me. "Do you want me to take that or are you just going to stand there?" She asked rudely.

"Take it." I said my face red, "I didn't know what to do!"

"Stupid" the boy muttered walking away with my suitcase.

Shocked by his rudeness I went into the bus. Don't let him bother you I told myself. He's just a cranky boy. I have better things to worry about.

I sat down on a seat.

I looked around the bus. I could see two boy dancers and one girl dancer.

With relief, I recognized Lucas Triana from dance moms Miami. Lucas is really nice and we get along fine. I'm happy he is here, and not his mom though!

The other boy is 13 year old Gavin from CADC. How did he make it? I wondered. He is a good dancer I guess. Oh well, I can beat him so good, another dancer which I can beat.

The girl's dancer I've seen before, but I can't recall her name. I sat there puzzling over who she was.

Another dancer walked on. Her hair was huge! It was black and sharply zigzagged in a huge puffy ponytail at the side of her face. Her face was coated with heave makeup. I couldn't even see the colour of her eyes! Her outfit was waaay over the top too.

I stared at her confused why she was dressed like that, as she looked around the empty bus with squinty eyes. She sat down a few rows in front of me with a huff fixing her hair.

A bunch of dancers came on. I sighed sitting back as they all came and sat down. I was too lazy right now. I'll figure out there names later.

I stretched my legs out under the seat. Sophia sat beside me. "Hey Maddie" she said. She was dressed in a simple blouse and shiny tights with high boots, looking casually flawless.

"Hey. Like your outfit"

"Aww thanks! Oh! I like you're too! Where did you get sandals?" She asked

"These?" I looked at my sandals curiously "um I can't really remember. I got them online."

"Oh haha it's alright. I don't remember where I got half my clothes!" She giggled.

I really enjoy Sophia's company, but she is just so upbeat all the time and I'm just so tired right now.

She talks about shopping and dancing the whole drive.

And we have arrived. We climb off the bus. Holding our dance bags. That boy and the guy are taking out our suitcases.

I wait patiently among the other dancers around me. The boy grabs my grey suitcase with a jerk accidently dropping it onto the hard pavement. I wince hoping my straightener is okay. "Whoops." She mutters lifting it up again.

"Which one of you rich snobs does this belong to?" he asks us with disgust.

"It's mine, thank you very much." I said loudly stepping forward ripping it from his hand.

"Wow rude." He sneered.

"Excuse me?! Are you serious?" I felt my face heat up. "After the way you treated us? You're saying I'M rude?!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. You don't understand! This has been a really hard day for me! And now I have to volunteer to help a bunch of spoiled rich kids go dancing. Ya not fun." He said with a sigh.

"Oh well, sorry how was I supposed to know? Why do you have to?" I asked curiously.

"I got in some trouble, and either it was this or 4 weeks of mopping the ground at the academy so I chose this." He explained.

"Ooh that sucks." I said with a smile. "I'm Maddie."

"Peter."

"It's nice to meet you Peter." I said politely.

He grinned. I took my bag and walked into the building my face hot. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked inside. I felt weird. What just happened? Oh well at least Peter stopped being so rude. He even smiled at me.

I don't know why I felt so happy! But I did. Weird.

I walked up to the poster. It said Maddie Ziegler room 28. I followed the other dancers to a rooming hall. I found room 28. There was to small beds, a closet, a bathroom, two nightstands, a large 3 part window with blinds, and a fan. Different than that the green room was bare and empty.

Sighing I dropped my suitcase beside a bed a put my dance bag on the bed. I took out my phone and its charger, stuck it in a placed it on my nightstand. I sat on my bed.

The door opened and someone pushed in a black suitcase. She turned into the room, a silver lulu lemon handbag over her shoulder. The door closed behind her with a loud noise, and her blond ponytail shifted from the wind.

She turned toward me with a huge smile, braces and all.

I stared at her wordless. She stared at me shocked.

Chloe is here too!? And Chloe is my roommate?

Oh my god.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I need to explain how awkward that hour before the meeting was, do I? We basically said 5 stiff words to each other and spent the rest of the time taking turns in the bathroom changing and doing our makeup like robots emotionlessly.

I texted Sophia half the time. I'm starting to feel more comfortable with her. I explained to her the whole chloe situation. Like any good friend, she laughed at me and then offered advice. Then I texted Kendall and we talked about it. Then I tried Kalani, then Mackenzie, then Nia. And finally my mom.

And that's how I passed that silent slow hour alone in that bare room with my exfriend who had ditched me without a goodbye.

I remember all the horrible things Abby had told me about chloe. All the stuff she said about me and had done to me behind my back. I remember standing in the room tears all over my face my stupid heart breaking in my chest as Abby told me story after story.

I couldn't believe Chloe!

I knew Chloe had hated me so much that's why she left ALDC. She thought I was a stuck up selfish little brat who was handed everything and I was a kiss up liar who wanted everyone else to suck so I'd be the best. I knew she use to shit talk my dancing all the time, and call me short and stubby. She called my nose a pig nose and said I looked do ugly during me and Kendall's duet. And my face on stage was stupid. And lots of other stuff.

And a two year younger me watched one of her closest friends walk out of her life forever and never look back once, was a scene that haunted me for months.

I shook my head. I was standing in a huge studio. I stood with 9 other dancers facing two women and a man.

The woman in the center glared at all of us. She was tall and extremely skinny with a gray tight bun. She looked mean. I shivered.

"Good morning dancers. I am the main teacher for you girls. My name is Haley. You will call me Miss Haley. Understand? This" she pointed to the girl, "is Ella, a choreographer and Tim" she pointed toward the guy "another choreographer."

"Now you introduce yourselves, and list an accomplishment. Left to right." She instructed us. The girl at the far left step forward confidently. She was small, thin and blond haired in a black outfit.

"My name is Kaylee Quinn. My biggest accomplishment was recently, when I was in a billy Elliot play in New York for 3 months straight playing a part of a dancer at the class." She said with a loud confident voice.

Next, a young looking brunette step forward. Her voice was quiet as she said "hi, um my name is Carlee shield. I was in a lotion commercial and I danced with ribbons in it."

Gavin stepped forward beside her. "My name is Gavin Morales. My sister and I were once in a show."

Chloe stepped up with a smile. Standing tall she announced, "My name is Chloe Lukasiak. I don't know which one of my accomplishments is the greatest, but my favorite was probably dancing alone for a music video of a famous artist."

Lucas stood forward next. I had noticed him and chloe seemed friendly, they were chatting for a while earlier. "Lucas Triana. I was on a show called dance moms Miami when I was really little."

The girl with the dark hair and the over dose of makeup I couldn't help to notice earlier on the bus stood forward with a look that made it seem as if she thought she was above everyone here. "I'm sure you all know I'm Janice Westley. I have won everything." She said with a whip of her hair. I raised my eyebrows surprised at her cockiness.

A pretty brunette stepped up beside her; she seemed to be my age. "My name is Chloe East. I have been modeling acting and dancing since I was two."

Sophia beside me stepped up quickly. "I'm Sophia Lucia. I have a lot of accomplishment but the first huge thing I accomplished was when I was 10 I broke the world record for pirouettes in a row. It was huge to me since at the age of ten I changed the world."

I stepped up beside Sophia trying to match her confidence. "I'm Maddie Ziegler. You may know me as the chandelier girl. Yes I danced in chandelier, elastic heart and the new one coming out soon too. And I went to Grammys and lots of other places with Sia and we have maintained a good relationship. I also danced for Taylor swift in new York two new year's age." I said trying to sound as professional as possible.

A small Chinese girl stepped up beside me. "I am Emmy Cheung. Making it to this competition is one of the biggest accomplishments of my life."

At the end of the line, a tiny skinny blond girl stepped forward, clearly intimidated by all the big named dancers around her. "I'm Emily. I haven't accomplished that much yet; I hope to do more in the future." She said in a quiet voice.

"Girls and boys face each other. At the end of this month only one of you will walk away from here with the price. These are not your friends. These are your rivals." She said in a low creepy voice. "Now, for the first weeks we will start with solos obviously. A dancer can be kicked out if the cheat or misbehave badly or endanger someone else, by the way. Just so we are all aware. Now everyone will receive a solo, which you will learn and memorise and perform on Sunday morning to an audience of your teachers and relatives and the judges. There is a point system. 1st place earns five. Second place earns 3. 3rd place earns one. 8th place earns -1. 9th would earn -3 and tenth -5. Are we clear? Same goes for duets trios. The group dance is different but I'll explain that when we get to it. You all have 0 points at the moment."

She started splitting everyone up into rooms with either herself, Ella or Tim. It's not my turn yet. I am second in line for Tim. I go to sit with the other leftover dancers. Chloe, Kaylee and Sophia are dancing. I sit beside Lucas. We greet each other and start talking about dance moms and funny things we had to do. He shit talks Cathy for hours, it's so funny.

Finally, me, Janice and Emily are called in.


	7. Chapter 7

I spun 5 floats then went into releve spinning a couple of times then went back into floats doing three more before lifting my leg straight up holding it with my hand and spinning like that 4 times before doing a forward illusion turn and ended the sequence.

"Wow you're dancing has improved so much Maddie! That was awesome!" Sophia complimented me.

I blushed. When Sophia, the queen of dance, says you're awesome at dance, you have to blush.

"We worked on a similar spin sequence at my studio so many times to perfect it." I explained. "It took weeks."

"Oh don't worry all of my cool moves took weeks, if not more, to perfect." Sophia agreed.

"So what type of solo do you have?" I ask sitting down on my bed. It's the night we arrived. I don't know where Chloe is. Sophia came to my room to chat with me. She is sitting on Chloes bed all comfortable. We have been showing each other our solos and helping each other out for about an hour now! We still haven't been called for lunch.

"I have a jazz/modern routine. You have a contemporary dance right?" She asks me, barely glancing away from her phone.

"Ya." Thank God. At first she was going to go with ballet. Like I've worked on my ballet a lot recently, and I was making awesome progress, but to go up against these brilliant dancers with one of my weakest styles of dance? I would be killed.

Suddenly we heard a voice come out of some hidden speaker telling all dancers to report to dinner immediately. 'I guess we should go? I'm starved" I admit. "Same loll I feel fat. Let's go" Sophia giggled as we left my room.

Walking down the stairs we walked down the hall to the caf. I saw peter standing by the caf door holding a box. For some reason my stomach gets all tight as we get closer to him.

"Hey peter. What are you doing?" I ask ignoring the heated tight feeling pouring over me.

"Oh hey Maddie. I was trying to find someone named john. I think he is a janitor or something. Help me find him?"

Although I was starving some reason why I really wanted to stay with Peter. Maybe I don't want to destroy our new found friendship. I want it to get stronger, I told myself. However a small suspicion formed at the back of my mind but I shoved it away. "Sure! Sophia I'll meet you in the caf soon. Save me a seat?"

"Sure" Sophia replied looking at Peter and then me giving me an evil knowing smile before going into the caf.

"Thanks" peter said with a smile. We spend the next 10 minutes roaming different halls and meeting back together admitting we couldn't fins the janitor's office.

Eventually we found the office. John gave the box to John, and we left.

"Are you going to go eat lunch now?" I asked Peter.

"Ya I think so." He replied.

"Come sit with us! Your like Sophia, she awesome." I begged.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all gentle menish thingy. I just want to go to bed." He said rolling his eyes comically.

I giggled, "How old are you Peter?" I asked curiously,

"I'll be going to grade nine after this horrible summer with be over. You?"

"How old is that?" I asked confused.

"I'm fourteen! Do you not go to school or something?" He asks

"No. I've been homeschool four the past, like 4 years." I explained.

"Ahh. That explains why you're so stupid." He said.

I turned to him in surprise "peter!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. Calm down. You don't have much humor do you?" He said with a scoff as we walked into the caf. He held the door open for me politely.

"Were the same age!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool. But what's the difference?"

"Um I actually don't know?! Lol but I'm happy were the same age. It makes us easier to relate to each other." I explained. I brought him over to where Sophia sat with a couple other dancers.

"Sophia this is peter. Peter, Sophia." I introduced the two.

"Oh so I finally get to meet your boyfriend!" Sophia says with a grin. "Why are you here Peter? How old are you? What's your favorite colour? What calms you? You like sunsets? What's your mom's middle name? You like star bucks? You a leaf fan?"

"Sophia! Leave him alone. And he's not my boyfriend for god sake I met him earlier!" I explained. My face heated up randomly. Peter smiled at me so I avoided his eyes. I sat down beside Sophia and he sat down across from us.

We ate dinner, chatting about random things. Sophia and Peter argued, and fought about every topic that came up. By the end of the dinner they were friendly and comfortable with each other. Pleased that Peter now had two friends here, and only 8 more to go, we returned to our rooms. Sophia invited me to hers.

She introduced me to her roommate, who was one of the girls we ate dinner with today, Chloe East, the gorgeous model, actor dancer. Apparently were all 14. Me and Chloe East started chatting about dance, and I had Chloe perform her solo for me.

She was very flexible and had gorgeous feet and Balance. Her acro was weak but her technique was beautiful. When she finished Sophia and I clapped for her. Blushing she bowed for us with a smile. "Now I want to see yours Maddie!" She insisted.

Feeling silly I got up and went to do my dance. It improved from last time I did it and I nailed the tough spin sequence at the end. I got applause and some whoops from my audience and I mockingly bowed and walked off "stage" or the floor.

After watching Sophia's we decided to go practice in the extra studio we were told we could use if we want earlier.

After finding the studio we practiced our solos over and over. Soon we got tired and headed up. Half way up the stairs I realized I left my slips in the studio so I went back to get them.

I went inside, grabbed them from the side and turned and smashed right into someone holding something. I fell backwards with a groan.

I looked up and saw Peter sitting on the floor in front of me covered in polish. "Oh my peter I'm so sorry-" was all I got out before bursting into giggles. I couldn't help myself he looked so funny. At first he looked pissed but soon he was laughing along with me. He got up and helped me up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh I was practising my solo" I replied.

"Wow cool. Can you show me?" He asked.

Suddenly I grew very shy. Snap out of it! I yelled at myself, I performed in front of large crowds since I was four! Why am I so nervous all the sudden. "Fine, but we just learned it today. And I'm tired. I'm gonna mess up a lot" I warned him.

He sat down beside the wall to watch me. I stood in the middle of the room and imagined a crowd in front of me. Then I performed my dance without music and everything for Peter. I tried hard to perfect my steps trying to show him what I can do. He clapped for me and surprisingly threw his arms around me congratulating me insisting it was amazing.

I blushed again and muttered a quick thank you.

"You should go to bed now Maddie. Its late, thanks for showing me though. You're very talented." He said with a wave goodbye. "Bye" I said. I ran up the stairs hugging myself.

He hugged me and complimented me! I giggled. Wait... What? What's the big deal Maddie? Am I interested in Peter?! Oh no.

I returned to my room where chloe sat on her bed with her laptop watching something with ear phones. She glanced at me and then back to her laptop. I changed into my pjs and washed all my makeup off. But then put a little on, you know just in case I randomly see peter tonight. I want to look good. I brushed my hair straight and put it in a high ponytail hanging down my back. I pinched my cheeks for colour and smoothed my pjs down. There, I look casually pretty, and if peter sees me I won't look retarded.

I never really liked a guy before. I haven't gone to school in a long time and when your ten crushes come and go within a day. But this is different. Peter is kind, helpful and sweet and hot and he is a bad boy too. I play with a bit of hair that was too short for the ponytail pressing it down.

I go back into my room. I know I should be focusing on dancing and get some sleep for the early class tomorrow morning, but peter is stuck in my head! I saw chloe glance at me and then back to her screen.

"Okay we can't do this for a month Chloe! I'm sorry for making you leave the ALDC and stuff but seriously I should be the one mad at you!" I said fed up with the silence.

Chloe shut her screen looking confused. "I only wasn't talking to you because I didn't know how to start the conversation. Like I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and how I was so hurt none of you tried to contact me. But why do you think that you make me leave the ALDC? Abby did not you. And why are you mad at me?"

"What? We didn't contact you cause you told Abby you never wanted to hear from us again and I have every right to be mad at you for all the horrible things you said about me!" I replied my voice going up a notch.

"I didn't say anything about you! Except that I missed you! What are you talking about? And I NEVER said I never wanted to hear from you guys! I waited for days and days and I got nothing." Chloe said tears coming into her eyes.

"What? But Abby said-"

"You believed HER?" Chloe said in disbelief.

"So you didn't hate me? And you actually missed me? And you never shit talked me and stuff?"

"No." Chloe said, "I was jealous of your treatment but I never said anything against you."

"So Abby played us both." I said sadly. "I'm sorry chloe. I should've known Abby was lying."

"And I should've tried to contact you guys. And I should've said goodbye. I just couldn't take it anymore, you know!" Chloe said with a sigh.

We sat in silence for a while. "Let's go to bed. We can clear Abby's mess up tomorrow." I said laying down. Chloe turned off the light and put her laptop away and laid down. We both checked our phones.

"Goodnight... Maddie." Chloe said softly.

"Night" I replied closing my eyes. I felt like a huge weight was off my chest and I fell into an easy sleep for the first time in months.


	8. Chapter 8

I placed one foot behind the other cleanly, point out and into front of the other foot.

We are at a ballet lesson. Miss Haley said that ballet is one of the most important styles of dance since it is used in every type.

I was happy to see some other dancers aren't that strong in ballet. I can probably beat at least four of them.

"Don't forget dancers! Being punctual and working hard during classes can also earn you points and coming late or missing classes and not dancing well or not trying enough can make you lose points!" Haley yelled at us.

Haley has proven herself to be very tough. She walks around criticizing everything screaming at girls and boys at the top of her lungs. She seems to take no nonsense. She kicked the girl Janice out for talking after giving her a long talking to. Or should I say yelling to. Janice left in tears.

Absolutely terrified of being yelled at I tried my hardest to hit every move. Thank God I've worked so hard in ballet over the past year. A year ago, I would've probably been disqualified for my ballet technique.

Chloe Is having no problem keeping up. Her ballet looks great! Sophia is killing this class too along with a few other dancers. Lucas and Gavin and 2 other dancers are struggling with ballet. Even more than me. And Miss Haley is standing over there with them pointed out every single mistake.

I spun 5 pirouettes on my toe and landed cleanly with relief. The blond girl, I think her name is Kaylee fell out of her spin and got a nice talking to from Haley for it. I felt bad for her but she stood strong against it and nodded in agreement.

Chloe got all compliments. Even Sophia didn't get complimented as much.

"Alright guy's class is over. I decided to give out and take a point. Janice, who is not here at the moment, gets -1. Emily you're her roommate right? Please inform her. Chloe you earned you first point." We gave her a round of applause. "Your ballet technique is strong and you're clearly naturally talented in the area. Congrats." Chloe beamed happily.

The point system at the front now looks like this;

Kaylee: 0

Carlee: 0

Gavin: 0

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -1

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 0

Maddie: 0

Emily: 0

I stared at the points hoping I would have higher soon.

We all have an hour of one on one later so we go to eat lunch. "Chloe!" I catch up to Chloe. "Congrats on the point! You're so good in ballet. Want to come eat lunch with us?" I invite.

Chloe smiled happily. "Sure. Can lucas come too?" "Of course! Sophia wanted to talk with him again anyways!"

So we sat as a group of five. Chloe E, Chloe L, Lucas, Sophia and I. I hoped Peter would show up, but he never did.

After lunch we found the gymnasium. We got permission from the guy there to go use it for a bit.

We starting doing acro tricks and fooling around all over the gymnasium. Lucas played around on the rings. Chloe and Chloe were in the pit throwing stuff at each other. Me and Sophia were doing flips on the trampoline.

An hour later I was in the shower sweating as I started the shower. We were all exhausted! And we had class in about an hour!

After getting out of the shower me and Chloe stretched together just like in the good old days while we tried to catch up on the past two years. I'm so happy were getting close again! I have missed her so much.

Soon we had to go to our classes. I went to the room where I was told to go. Chloe East and Carlee were in there too. We had Ella.

She was very kind and encouraging. Chloe performed first. Ella made a few corrections and changes then complimented her dancing. She made her repeat parts she struggled on over and over. Then she asked us for constructed criticism. I said her technique and flexibility was strong, but she needed to work on acro. Carlee said she wobbled a spin. Ella had her do certain parts of her dance then told us what she did right, and what she did wrong.

After an hour of working with chloe, chloe left and Carlee's private started. She danced with a frightened expression and was unstable in her leaps with almost bent knees and not much height. Once again Ella complimented then corrected. She was very supportive and they worked on Carlee's leaps. I paid close attention to her directions so I could use her advice in my dancing too.

Finally it was my private. I performed my solo cleanly. At first Ella made a long list of my clear strengths. Then she made some corrections. She made me perform an 8 count part over and over saying I would always fumble and go off balanced after the jump split. After working on this for a while, we cleaned it up and I landed with more balance. After a good hour of work I felt my dance was much stronger and felt more comfortable performing it.

"Great job Maddie. Go wash up or rest before dinner. You did great. Your passion and determination and talent is clear when you dance. Never stop dancing sweet heart!" Ella told me.

I decided Ella was my favorite teacher.

At dinner Peter joined our little group, making it a group of six.

After dinner we noticed the point board had changed.

Kaylee: 1

Carlee: 0

Gavin: -1

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -1

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 0

Maddie: 0

Emily: 0

"How did Kaylee earn one? And how did Gavin lose one?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh. They were with me and Lucas with Miss Haley. She gave a point to Kaylee for taking directions well and took a point away from Gavin for messing up the walkover over three times no matter how many times she corrected him." Chloe explained. "Oh" I said sadly looked at my zero.

Peter said good night to me and hugged me goodbye. Sophia winked at me and Peter.

After we got to our room chloe turned to me. "Are you and peter together?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh my god chloe I met him yesterday! Were just friends."

"Oh. I didn't know! You didn't introduce him. I thought maybe you guys were together. Well you guys would be so cute together! He's so cute and he seems to like you Maddie! Aww this is too cute!" Chloe said jumping up and down.

"Calm down! We're not going to get together Chloe. Like I said I just befriended him because he was on his own. He's a friend and that's it. End of story." But when I went into the bathroom and shut the door I hugged myself and almost cried. Chloe thinks he likes me!? Maybe he does a little bit!? I can't believe I actually like a guy for the first time!


	9. Chapter 9

The next couple days were a blur. We'd have class in the morning, and then we'd have lunch. Then we'd take walks or have silly dance battles. Then we'd have our privates and then dinner. Usually after dinner, peter has been inviting me to come places with him. We're getting closer and the Chloes, Sophia and Lucas keep calling him my boyfriend.

Miss Haley hasn't given out any points since. She has taken a point away from Emily and a point away from Carlee though. I had her for a teacher during one of my one on ones. I was so scared she was going to take away a point, but thankfully she didn't. The point board now looks like:

Kaylee: 1

Carlee: -1

Gavin: -1

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -1

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 0

Maddie: 0

Emily: -1

Right now, I'm just happy I'm not in the negatives!

Today is Friday. Tomorrow morning we have an improv battle onstage in front of the parents. Then on Sunday we have out solos. So today is our last practice day.

Right now we at a flexibility class. We're working on back flexibility at the moment. I arch my back out as much as possible hearing it crack. Sophia has her head on her butt, because her back is so flexible. Miss Haley keeps complimenting Sophia's flexibility.

"Arch that more Maddie! Put more pressure!" She yelled at me. I pressed back as hard as I could.

"Alright over splits again. Come on Chloe push down harder! Gavin do more than that! Emily that's pitiful! Beautiful Sophia! That's more like it."

Finally flexibility class was over.

"I'm giving out a point and taking away a point. Emily, your flexibility needs to improve. -1. Sophia, you get a point. Awesome work." We clap for Sophia. We all knew she would win this. No one can compare to Sophia's flexibility!

Kaylee: 1

Carlee: -1

Gavin: -1

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -1

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 1

Maddie: 0

Emily: -2

We walk out of the studio chatting. I see Peter down the hall. He waves. I walk over to him.

"Hey Maddie. I'm going to go watch your battle tomorrow and the solos on Sunday."

"Really!? That's great!" I exclaim. "But you can't make fun of me!"

"Aww come on Maddie! That's my job."

"No!" I whine with a giggle pushing him. "Sometimes I hate you."

"Thanks darling. You know what I'm going to video tape you, so every time I'm sad I watch it so I can laugh again" peter says evilly.

"I will kill you" I threaten.

"Then your go to jail!"

"That's alright I'll get out after a while. And I can practice my dancing in there. Its worth it."

Peter pretends to gasp in horror. "You would rather go to jail than let me live?"

"Yep" I arch my eyebrows.

Someone down the hall calls peter. "Sorry Maddie I have to go. See you later though."

"Bye Peter." I watch him walk away disappointed.

I walked back to my room. Its empty so I go to Sophia's and find our group of friends. I sit on the bed. "Hey Maddie. Did you and peter kiss?" Chloe asks, like she always does when I come back from being with him. I ignore her rolling my eyes.

Sophia is helping Lucas with his spins. Lucas has always struggled with spins. He has improved a lot since he left Cathy, but his spins are still weak compared to ours.

Chloe East is helping Chloe with her over split.

I sigh bored wishing I had peter to talk to.

After a while we go to the woods outside. There are two swings there which we all climb in. Me and chloe East climb in one and Sophia and chloe climb in the other.

"Lucas push us!" Sophia begs.

"No!" Lucas says.

"Then I'll destroy u!" Chloe east threatens,

"I don't want to!" He whines.

"Too bad!" I laugh knowing we got him. Sure enough Lucas starts pushing us grumpily.

After we go back in we clean up and stretch for our last privates. I'm with Tim. Sophia and Janice are in my class.

I go first. I have perfected this dance so I add a lot of emotions to it performing to Tim. He makes a few corrections and makes me run it through a few more times saying I'm killing it.

Janice goes next. For all her pride, she is a decent dancer. She is clearly struggling with her modern solo. Tim takes a long time with her trying to fix her dance.

Sophia goes last looking amazing and flawless shocking Tim who doesn't know what to correct. He just tells her to keep her left arm straight during the 2nd spin and then says she got it.

After our privates we eat dinner. Peter comes and sits with me. He talks about what it's like to go to school. He is about to start ninth grade. It's so weird. I can't even imagine.

After dinner he asks me if I want to go for a walk with him. "Sure" I turn back to my grinning friends "I'll catch up with you guys later?" I say ignoring there looks.

Outside we find a bench. "Maddie after this competition, are you going back to LA?"

"Well ya. But we travel everywhere all the time." I reply.

"Cool" peter says. "Your hair is so long."

"Ya I done cut it except to trim it." I took my long ponytail in my hand.

I look up at peter. Were so close. "You're so beautiful" Peter says slowly as almost in a trance.

Everything inside of me screams at me to pull away but I go in instead. We kiss briefly. I pull away in shock. Peter stares back at me wide eyes. Then we kiss again this time a little longer. Him putting his hands on my shoulders and I wrap my arms around his neck. We stop.

"I'm sorry" peter mumbles.

"It's fine. I should go though. Big day tomorrow... Uh ya bye!" I run out of the park back to the building.

My heart is pounding against my chest. He kissed me! He likes me too! Now what? We won't see each other that often, he goes to school, I dance. We might never see each other again. My mom might not want me to date.

I walk to my room. "Hey Maddie. Did you and Peter kiss?" Chloe asks.

"No" I say way too fast.

Chloe looks up from her phone. "Maddie? Ohmyjesus you guys kissed!?"

"Yes! And I liked it! And he likes me!" I say jumping onto the bed with chloe.

Chloe squeals and throws her arms around me, "I knew you guys were meant to be!"

I hug chloe back overcome by all these feelings. I'm so happy! And so confused.


	10. Chapter 10

I stand nervously rubbing my hands together. We're having the improv battle soon and I'm so nervous! I know peter will be watching and so will Abby and mom and Kenzie. I'm pretty sure Kalani, Kendall and Nia are here too! Sophia squeezes my hand. "Your do great Maddie!" She reassures me.

The battles starting. We start with us all going on. All ten of us stand on stage. "If you hear your name, you're safe. Now let's start!" The announcer announces.

I hear fast up beat music start. I whirl my arms and shake my hips and jump right into the music using the most expression as possible.

"Janice, Kaylee." The announcer starts.

8 dancers left. I spin as tight and as fast as possible. I jump down and shake my butt blowing a kiss to the crowd before running into a side jump split.

"Chloe East, lucas"

I did a side Ariel and threw myself on the ground rolling over as fast as possible and turning a somersault and go onto my side pretending to laugh. I jump up sideways. I start doing fast sharp strong floats and I jump landing on the floor and rolling over and getting up at record speed.

"Sophia, Maddie."

I run off stage to the safe side with the other safe dancers. We watch the other 4 dancers fighting as they continue dancing.

"Emily, chloe"

We congratulate chloe as she runs off. Two dancers left. One will move on, one will be kicked out of battle #1.

"Carlee"

Gavin runs off to the eliminated side and Carlee joins us.

"Round 2"

We walk back on stage this time only 9 dancers. The song starts. It a sad slow song. I start doing lyrical moves. I've always been good in lyrical pieces. I do a jump split and a knee down and get back up and start spinning keeping my expressions.

"Chloe, Maddie"

Me and chloe run to the safe side. Off stage we hug happily. Were in round three!

We watch the other 7 dancers.

"Sophia, chloe east"

"Carlee, Kaylee"

There are 3 dancers left!

"Lucas, Emily"

Janice runs off the eliminated side.

"Round 3"

8 dancers walk on stage nervously. A song which is clearly a ballet song starts.

I quickly put the "ballet" face on and start moving across the stage with sharp pretty moves. 2 fast pirouettes, abrasque.

"Sophia, Chloe."

I continue dancing with a pretty graceful jump split. I roll on the ground and back to my feet. I start a quick pretty spin sequence finishing off by landing my foot gently behind me.

"Kaylee, Maddie"

We run off stage happily. Round four here I come!

"Chloe East, Carlee"

Two dancers left! Its Lucas or Emily!

"Emily"

Lucas runs off eliminated.

"Round four"

7 dancers on stage. The music is a musical theatre piece clearly. Great I love acting! It's a funny song like the one for seven dancers back in season 4. I do some walking spins across the stage and do a center jump split. I use all of my expression to look funny. I do a one foot spin quickly my hands on my hips shaking my head from side to side as I spin.

"Maddie, Kaylee"

We run off. We turn Back to watch the other 5.

"Chloe East, Emily."

3 dancers left on stage!

"Sophia, Chloe" Carlee runs off eliminated. I look at my 5 rivals.

"Round 5"

6 dancers walk on stage. The music starts it another fast in your face song. I run sideways the way Kendall did in her solo clueless except without the smile. Instead I mimicked Asia's oh no you didn't look. I stopped moving and snapped and jerked my chest forward at the crowd before turning quickly and started walking the other way. I suddenly stopped and jumped on the spot and shake my butt. I did a back flip then whirled around bouncing sideways one foot bent beside me.

"Sophia, Kaylee"

It's me verse the Chloes and Emily. I whirled my body Nia style and did the death drop and then turned my body quickly to the side on my stomach walking up slowly looking at the crowd as my hand crawled up my bent leg. Then I did 5 flexed foot fast pirouettes and leaped and rolled on the ground onto my knees.

"Chloe East, Maddie"

I ran off stage trying to catch my breath.

"Emily" chloe ran off stage eliminated.

"Round six!"

5 dancers left.

It's a hip hop song. I start doing hip hop leaping around with fast spins and fast walk overs and turnover and jump splits.

"Kaylee, Maddie"

I watch Chloe East and Sophia and Emily battle it out on stage.

"Chloe East, Sophia." Emily runs off eliminated.

"Round seven"

Us four walk on stage. It a more modern dance.

I stage jerking my body along with the music.

"Sophia, Kaylee"

Me and Chloe East left. I do the spin leap into center splits on the floor and throw my legs behind me up onto my knees. I jump onto my feet without my hands and swivel my hips from side to side.

"Maddie" relieved I walked to the side as chloe ran off eliminated.

"Round 8"

It's down to three. Me, Kaylee and Sophia walk on. I see Abby beaming at me from the crowd. I search the crowd for Peter. I can't find him. The music starts it sounds like a jazzy piece. I try to keep up with Sophia and Kaylee but there pro jazz dancers and I'm not so great at Jazz.

"Sophia, Kaylee" I run off eliminated.

Miss Haley directs me to stay there. "You got third! You need to get your award after."

And the last song is a fast one. Kaylee wins it.

I walk on to receive a third place medal.

"Kaylee, 5 points. Sophia, 3 points. Maddie, 1 point. Congrats girls! Battle #2 starts in 10 minutes!"

I run off stage. I glance at the updated point screen above us. The bottom 3 also lost their points.

Kaylee: 6

Carlee: -1

Gavin: -6

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: -1

Janice: -4

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 4

Maddie: 1

Emily: -2

I stare at it. I need more points!


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome to Dance Battle Two! Welcome to the stage Kaylee Quinn, the last battle winner. It's a one on one battle!" Kaylee runs on stage happily.

"Welcome to the stage last battles loser Gavin!" Gavin runs on not so happy. "Let the battle begin!" Music starts playing. "Kaylee start!" Kaylee started. I gotta give it to her. That girl can move it. "Gavin go!" Gavin started dancing. I'm sorry Gavin. You're an amazing spinner and very flexible but battles are not you thing. "Kaylee!" "Gavin" "AND... We have our winner! Kaylee! You go girl goodbye Gavin!"

"Next welcome to the stage, Janice!" Janice ran out. Janice can perform. She gets right in your face. But she has no technique what so ever. The music starts. "Kaylee go!" Kaylee dances. "Alright! Janice give it to her" Janice starts bouncing around insanely. "Oh ya look at that energy! Kaylee show her how it's done!" "Janice!" "And we have our winner, Kaylee! Good try Janice!" Janice runs off crying.

"Welcome to the stage, Lucas Triana!" Lucas runs on. "Go Kaylee" Kaylee is slowing down! She is prob tired. "Lucas" Lucas bust some moves out there ending with an awesome side just splits turn. "Oh ya boy! Go Kaylee!" "Lucas!" "Oh and Lucas takes it home! Your outa here Kaylee great try darling!" Kaylee ran off.

"Alright welcome to the stage a little ball of dynamite, the amazing Sophia Lucia!" Sophia runs on waving to the cheering crowd. "Lucas start!" Lucas goes. "Sophia!" Sophia got right in his place whipping those gorgeous feet and perfect spins and insane kicks around him. "Oh man! She is called amazing for a reason! Lucas bring it to her!" "Sophia!" "Oh and we gotta winner. Your outa here Lucas!" Lucas runs off with a smile embarrassed Sophia beat him.

"Please welcome to the stage, Chloe East." Chloe ran out there. "Alright Sophia show her how it's done." And Sophia did. "Chloe show what you're made of!" Chloe got right into Sophia face whipping her arms and flexible legs around her. "Oh ya Sophia!" "Chloe!" "Oh and Sophia takes it again! Great try though Chloe east!" Chloe came off.

"Welcome Carlee! Sophia take it!" "Yes girl! Alright Carlee your turn!" Carlee starts looking intimidated. "Sophia!" "Look at that! Carlee!" "Oh SOPHIA you got this. Goodbye Carlee!"

"Welcome the one and only chandelier girl, Maddie Ziegler!" Blushing I ran on to the whooping of the crowds. Glancing out I could see Peter watching. I turn to face a smiling Sophia. "Alright Sophia start it." Sophia waved her hand in my face, then started doing floats super-fast and leaped a middle split landed on the ground and then went back up in the middle splits turning the other way. She leaned her back over suddenly so she was standing the other way but her face was facing me. The crowds whooped. "Oh man Sophia! Maddie take it!"

I snapped my hand in front of her upside down face. And I quickly did two super-fast back handsprings and one back flip. I threw a leg in front of me. I spun leaped into Kendall version side split. I did 7 super-fast pirouettes. I jump landed ran up to Sophia and kicked right in front of her face causing her to flinch back. "Oh ya Maddie! Sophia take it back!" Sophia did a back kick her back bending over insanely and then did a fan kick. She did three super-fast said Ariel's landing in front of me threw her hand across my face and did the hand this in front of hers. "And Maddie!" I ran sideways and did a center split. When I landed I turned and pointed at Sophia and waved her over as if I was inviting her to fight. Then I whirled my body over to her spinning. I crouched down my knees apart. I went down slowly bouncing. I put one hand on the ground and did a cool trick I had learned. I whipped my body over balancing on the one hand. When I landed I was right in front of her face. I did the 3 snap thing and walked away. "Ooooh Maddie. Sophia is defeated!" Sophia ran off.

I stood there smiling. Then I versed Emily, and beat her. "And now the last contestant! Welcome to the stage, Chloe!" Chloe ran on beaming. If I could just beat chloe I would win! "Maddie start!" I danced my heart out using all my expression. "Oh ya, Chloe!" Chloe danced giving it her all. "Maddie" I used every last bit of energy. "Take that Chloe" "oh tough call... And it's Maddie! Maddie takes home GOLD!"

"Please welcome Sophia Lucia, Kaylee Quinn, and Lucas Triana back up to stage. All of you ear one point. Maddie takes 5!" The announcer walks over and hands me a large trophy. I hold it up to the wild crowd. I can see Abby crying. I see my mom and my friends. I wave to them.

I walk off stage with my trophy proudly.

Kaylee: 7

Carlee: -1

Gavin: -6

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -4

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 5

Maddie: 6

Emily: -2


	12. Chapter 12

I slowly came to a stop and arched my back out reaching behind me. I pulled in I spun still crouched in on my left foot raising my left foot slightly.

We have about 30 till we have to perform. I'm wearing my costume and makeup already. Some dancers are still getting ready but I'm already backstage, practicing my dance with Chloe.

I talked to Abby yesterday. She kept gushing over my awards but I couldn't look straight at her. How could she lie to me about all those things?

And then after me and Peter had a picnic! I sighed remembering the sun setting on us, hand in hand. I got teased for that by all my friends who gave me the whole i-told-you-so crap.

I did a quick pencil turn and then did a forward tilt. Chloe is in the middle split with her chin on the ground ahead of me.

"Nervous?" Chloe asks. "It's been a while since we went head to head with solos huh?"

I laughed slightly. "I'm not scared of you. Bring it on"

Chloe smiled evilly. "We'll see about that Ziegler. You already won recently. My turn!"

I smiled nervously glancing out at the crowd. I spotted Peter on his phone.

I saw Kendall who waved to me, I returned the wave happily.

Sophia came out. "What's wrong Maddie? You seem nervous to verse me once again."

"Oh come on I beat you yesterday! In the improv remember?" I said back with a smile.

"Ya but I beat you in the first battle and I'm about to beat you again." Sophia said all sass.

I'm thinking of a good reply when the announcer comes on. "Hello guests and welcome. Today you will watch ten dancers perform Solos made to highlight their strengths!"

I shook my leg nervously.

"Please welcome to the stage are first dancer, Emily!" We watched Emily's dance wide-eyed. She was a decent dancer, but I think I can beat her.

"Now please welcome Gavin!" Gavin had a solo full of spins, basically.

"Now welcome Chloe Lukasiak!" Chloe walked out bravely. It felt so nice to watch Chloes solo from the sidelines again. I'm so happy were talking again! Chloe has improved so much. Her spins are super strong with huge amazing leaps, and the gracefulness of an angel. I'm dumbfounded. Chloe walks off right into my arms as we embrace backstage.

"Now, can you welcome Kaylee to the stage!" We watch Kaylee's quick fast-paced sassy solo. I completely obsessed with this dance, till she does a front Ariel way to fast and falls forward and smashed her head onto the ground. She stumbles up doing a couple of random moves before leaving stage. We shocked by the cut off dance. And she was doing so amazing too!

"Alright now welcome Lucas!" Lucas goes on and performs his solo made up of jumps, splits, tilts, and walking and 2 single small spin sequences.

"Next, welcome Maddie Ziegler to the stage." I walk out a peaceful expression upon my face. I roll over onto the ground. I perform my solo with ease. I practiced It so many times if feels so natural. I walk off to the deafening cheering of the crowds.

"Now, welcome Carlee to the stage!" Carlee's dance Is weak. She hits a few good moves but she looks terrified and unconfident.

"Let's all welcome Sophia to the stage!" Sophia walks out 50% sass and 50% awesomeness. Sophia gives it her all. And she rocks this whole competition. She got me. I'll accept this defeat. I'll get her next time!

"Next, let's welcome Janice to our stage." Janice goes up and performs a shake butt sassy solo with absolutely no technique. She rocks it though.

"And lastly, let's give it up for Chloe East!" Chloe does do an amazing job out there. Her spins are spectacular and she looks stunning!

Chloe skips off with grace.

"Thank you girls and boys! Let's give them a hand." The audience cheers. "Alright. Awards, drum roll please. Let's start with tenth...

10th place goes to Carlee! Who hoo." Carlee goes out for her award looking defeated.

"9th place goes to Janice! Whoop whoop."

"8th goes to Emily!"

"7th goes to Kaylee!" Kaylee goes up looking relieved she won't be losing any points.

"6th goes out to Lucas!"

"5th goes to... Gavin!" I sit there as nervous as hell.

"And fourth goes to... Chloe Lukasiak!" Chloe goes up to receive her award.

"3rd is going to... Chloe East!" The other chloe goes up with a smile.

Oh my! It's me or Sophia... "2nd is... Maddie!" I go up to receive my second place award.

"And of course Sophia takes it away! Give her a round of applause! This is one talented 14 year old!" I clap politely. Sophia turns to me and whispers "gotcha Ziegler." Shove her slightly so no one will notice.

We walk off stage and rush over to see the point system. It looks like...

Kaylee: 7

Carlee: -6

Gavin: -6

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -7

Chloe E: 1

Sophia: 10

Maddie: 9

Emily: -3

I gasped. I'm in second basically, one point behind Sophia. I turn and smile evilly at Sophia. "I'm catching up Lucia."

I walked away and whispered to Chloe "nice try, but I took it this time." I giggled as I skipped away. "Just wait for next weekend!" Chloe screamed after me.

After changing, I ran out to see my sister and mom and friends. They all are complimenting me for almost winning. "You beat chloe!" Mackenzie said in a matter of face voice.

"I am fully aware. Thank you Mackenzie." I said in my matter of fact voice.

I hug Kendall tightly. "I want you to meet someone" I whisper to her. As soon as mom turns away, me and Kendall skip away. Lead her through the crowds till I see Peter standing at the doorway. "c'mon!" I insist pulling forward. I run straight on to someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't see you... Oh hi Christi..." I said looking up at Chloes mom nervously. Kendall fidgeted behind me.

"Good job Maddie! You beat Chloe huh? I heard you girls are roommates. I'm happy you guys are talking." Christi said all friendly.

Relieved I said, "Well, me too. And were not planning on stopping. Were gonna keep in touch from now on."

Christi smiles at me, "that's good! See you later Maddie, and Kendall." We walked by. Kendall started giggling. "Shut up" I order her.

We finally reach Peter.

"Kendall this is Peter. Peter, this is Kendall." I introduce the two.

Peter puts his hand out to shake hers with complete politeness. "Its a pleasure to meet you Kendall. I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Kendall asks with a giggle.

"Nope. I just say that to break the ice." Peter announces.

"Oh-" Kendall seemed like she ran out of words.

I laugh along with Peter at Kendall confused expression.

We chat for a couple minutes before I have to bring Kendall back to my mom before anyone gets suspicious.

My Mom, Abby, Kendall, and Kenzie have to catch a flight so we say our goodbyes and I go for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood beside Chloe waiting. Today we we're going to learn who we would be doing duets with. Chloe and I are really hoping we'll duet together. It has been so long since we had a duet and our duets always rock.

If I don't have Chloe as a partner, I hope I at least get one of my friends, like Sophia or Chloe East or even Lucas (as long as I'm not forced to kiss him!).

If I get a bad partner, we could not do as well, and come in the last places, and then I'd lose 1-3 points. That can't happen!

Miss Haley walks in her back rigid and straight. "Good morning dancers. You have completed one of the four competitions." She pauses allowing us to clap. "Congrats. The top scorer at the moment is Sophia. Congrats Sophia." She pauses as we clap again. "This week is duets. I'll give you your partners now."

Chloe takes my hand. We squeeze hands hoping.

"Carlee, Lucas pair. Emily, Gavin pair." We watch the pair us slowly, none of them looking pleased.

"Kaylee and Sophia." Sophia joins Kaylee.

I think we might just be a pair!

"The Chloes are together. And Maddie and Janice is a pair." I stood there dumb founded. I looked at Miss Haley, then Chloe, then Janice, then back to Miss Haley.

"Are you quite alright Maddie?" Miss Haley asked.

I realized my mouth was hanging open. Embarrassed I closed it and nodded.

I can't believe I have to be with Janice! We're going to lose so badly! Janice can do spins and messy leaps and can perform, but she has no technique! I hope we get a really fast sassy dance to cover her lack of technique!

And hour later, standing in the room trying to do a lyrical duet with Janice, and it was killing me! And to make it worse, Miss Haley was teaching us.

"Alright scoot right up to her, that's right, keep you left foot pretty! Now bend over like your hugging her! Good! Now both of you fly back like a bomb exploded, no land on this side. Throw your arms! Yep. Prettier landing! Point your feet! Maddie start getting up slowly hand on that knee. Look around you at the destruction, left foot take a step back.. Good Janice get up. Slower! Janice do a toe rise, right into a side Ariel and touch Maddie softly on the shoulder like your comforting her. What is that!? Fix it now! Bent knee! Wrong foot! Point your back toe in that pose! Now both of you go down and roll over. Posture Janice!"

As we went on Janice's horrible technique became clearer and clearer.

"What is that landing, stop stumbling everywhere! Why are you traveling! This doesn't look like a routine Janice! It looks like a bunch of messy moves you threw together! Sickled feet! Messy! Sloppy! Oh you did not just go down on that foot did you?! Fix that right now!" I sighed. Miss Haley was sounding like Abby except she was following Janice around moving her body positions like a puppet showing her what to do.

I got the dance about a half an hour ago, but Janice is still working on it. I'm so fed up with Janice. She acts like she is so good, but she cries all the time, and can't really dance. And I don't want to pay for her mistakes!

I practice my spin sequence watching my body in the mirror, making sure it was straight and my leg was at a perfect 90 degree angle and straight. I ensured the foot was pretty and pointed, and I kept my hands out neatly, not letting them flop around at all.

After practicing my part of the duet alone about 8 times, Janice was finally slowly picking up the choreo. "Well good luck to you!" Miss Haley said to me. "We know that one was a mistake to invite" she muttered as she walked away.

After lunch I hunted down Janice and forced her to come practice with me in the spare room. She wasn't happy about it at all. But I was firm. We can't lose.

"Listen Janice. I have got a 1st, 2nd and 3rd award already. I'm not planning on getting any worse with this duet. Were gonna practice this until we can't walk." I said grumpily.

"Well if we lose it will be all your fault. I always win!" She protested.

"Oh ya like on Saturday? And yesterday? Sure won it all Janice!" I said getting really angry with this stuck Up, suckie dancer.

She flipped her hair. "I'm not going to fight with a little, dumb immature girl who can't even dance! Let's start this stupid dance already."

I sighed. Sitting down crouching into a ball my hands in front of my face.

When the music started I "woke up" and ran across the stage sideways on my knees and then when I reached Janice's crouching body I threw myself at her one leg going out. Then the "bomb" exploded. I threw myself over. I pulled my right arm in pushing myself to my feet staring out at nothing looking terrified waited for Janice. I glanced in the Mirror. Her toe raise was so sloppy. And she didn't go right into the Ariel like she was supposed to.

I sighed frustrated as I turned around to face Janice. "Your way off! You're taking too long! You can't step down like that!" I told her anger boiling through me.

"Don't tell me what to do you premature stupid so-called-dancer! You're not doing your moves right so don't you dare criticize me!" She spat at me. She stormed out of the door slamming it behind her.

I sighed placing my head into my hands exhausted. I have been trying so hard! Doesn't she understand? This isn't going to work. I have to try a different way.

I stand up looking at myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair, which came out of place when I had thrown myself. I was so frustrated I wanted to punch something, or someone.

I went out of the room searching for Janice.

"Janice?" I saw her down the hall crying. "Janice!" I run over to see her.

"Get away from me!" She hisses at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. This time I'll try to be more patient. I can help you learn the steps! I know this isn't your style of dance. But it's mine, that's why I find it so easy. I forgot it's harder for you. I promise I'll be better now. Just come, please?" I practically begged her.

Janice looked at me unconvinced, but she allowed me to lead her back to the studio. Slowly, and patiently, by the end of the day I helped her do a clean toe rise directly into her side Ariel.

"There we got like 30 seconds of our duet cleaned up." I said trying to sound cheerful. Secretly I was thinking that Janice is one of the worst duet partners I have danced with over the past couple of years.

"Ya. Um thanks Maddie. I was wrong... Your pretty mature and good and stuff. I guess you were just pissing me off since you had so many points and like I was so behind you so I thought you we're all stuck up and stuff..." She drifted off obviously not use to apologizing.

"Its fine!" I reassured her happy we finally stopped insulting each other.

I walked back to my room hopeful that by the end of the week, we could have this duet good. I walked into my room, watching the two Chloes do a jazz duet.

"Hey Maddie! How's you duet with Janice going?" Chloe laughed (Lukasiak btw) not missing a beat.

I watched in awe. They danced awesome together! I don't think I ever saw chloe L do a Jazz piece before. Wow.

They finished in perfect sync with a complicated ending. They sat/crouched they beaming at me.

Like a good audience I clapped as loud as I could as they got up giggling. "Hey. So how you like working with your bestie Janice today!?"

"Oh so much fun!" I said sarcastically throwing my dance bag down onto my bed. A knock sounded at our door. We all stared. My eyes widened. What if it was Janice? And she heard that! I didn't want her to get mad at me again.

Chloe opened the door. It was Peter. "Peter!" I exclaimed relieved. I went over past two grinning Chloes. "Hey Maddie. Wanna come eat lunch with me?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said as we walked away.

"Have fun!" Chloe shouted.

"Make sure you only do IT protected!" Chloe East shouted down the hall. I gasped. Peter laughed though. He wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped mine around him from under his arm.


	14. Chapter 14

I ran forward leaping high into the air, flipping gracefully over and back onto my feet from my front Ariel.

"Good. Next!" I walked off the mats and returned to the back of the line. I watched Chloes front Ariel marveling over how much she has improved.

Gavin went next. Gavin can't really do that many acrobatic flips and stuff. Miss Haley looks disgusted with him.

We're doing a tumbling class this morning. Miss Haley says she is giving and taking points today so I'm trying really hard to do my best.

Now, Chloe East did three sloppy bent-legged handsprings and fell while trying to do a front tuck. "That wasn't tight enough! You need to rotate faster! And you need more height!" Miss Haley yelled at her. Chloe picked herself up from the ground silently.

Kaylee flew through the air like a bird, hitting every move point on but her landing was heavy. "That was a heavy landing. You need to hit the ground lightly! I shouldn't hear you land!" Miss Haley yelled at her.

Lucas went next doing his flips. "Use your back more!" Miss Haley screamed at him. She kept screaming at everyone!

Everyone seemed fed up with Miss Haley. I ran forward doing the three forward handsprings, and then the front tuck landing cleanly.

"Good next!" I ran back in line. Now were doing front walkover, 2 steps and then side Ariel. I watched the other dancers try.

Sophia rushed her Ariel and fell right on her face. Yes, Sophia Lucia messed up. We all were in shock. She bumped her nose pretty bad, but it didn't bleed. I think everyone is just having a bad day. After Sophia got up, she retried, this time without falling.

At my turn I did my front walkover using all of my back flexibility hoping I looked like Mackenzie. Then I took two steps and bounced right into my side Ariel landing with one foot behind the other. I returned to the back of the line after Miss Haley nodded in approval.

Chloe did her Ariel after taking an extra step. "2 steps!" Miss Haley corrected as Chloe returned to the back of the line.

Finally after 2 hours of acro, the class was over.

"Chloe East and Gavin you lost a point. Maddie you earned a point. Your acro is good." I smiled happily.

Kaylee: 7

Carlee: -6

Gavin: -7

Chloe L: 1

Lucas: 0

Janice: -7

Chloe E: 0

Sophia: 10

Maddie: 10

Emily: -3

I grinned at a worried looking Sophia as we looked up at the new board. I sighed. I knew I was gonna do bad this weekend though. Janice wasn't a lyrical dancer. Like at all.

We went to our duet practices. Sophia and Kaylee were with us. And the teacher is Miss Haley. Again. Yay.

Kaylee and Sophia start there dance. They both amazing dancers... But they don't work good together. "Sophia your late! Kaylee SLOW down!" Miss Haley yelled at them.

I stretched watching them run through there dance over and over with Miss Haley.

Finally it was our turn. Although the beginning we practiced over and over yesterday was okay, the rest of the dance was a mess!

I felt so humiliated at our failure of a dance. I felt like it couldn't get worse! Our dance is falling apart! Its horrible.

Miss Haley is red from yelling corrections. Finally she sends us to lunch half and hour late.

In lunch I'm cranky and miserable.

"It's okay Maddie! You have 10 points right now. It's alright if you mess up a bit this week, you will still be waaay ahead. I'm at 0 now!" Chloe East whines with a pout.

I ignore them sulking as I pick at my food. Peter comes into the cafeteria. I wave at him. When he sees me he walks over, his face scrunched up. "What's wrong?" I ask alert as soon as he is close enough to hear me.

"They want you at the front Maddie." He said.

"Why?" "I don't know" he shrugged.

I got up flustered putting my stuff Away. "Just go Maddie, we'll clean up." Chloe told me. I nodded in appreciation. I walked out of the caf. I walked down the quiet halls, my footsteps echoing.

I turned into the front office. When I open the door, the people inside turn to face me. "Maddie Ziegler?"

"Ya, that's me..." I said nervously. What did I do?

"Can we talk to you inside here?" A woman asked opening a door. Everything screamed trap for a second and I almost laughed in spite of myself. I have watched waaay too many movies! I walked in and sat down.

"Maddie, a very unfortunate incident has occurred. Your mother, sister, friend and Teacher, got in a car accident yesterday. We just got the news now." I sat there staring at her.

"Are they okay?" I asked my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry Maddie. Abby Lee Miller is fine!"

"I don't care about her! What about my friend and my sister and mom!" I said my voice rising. My heart pounded.

"Calm down please. Your mom is injured. She might have some back issues, but she should be fine with some therapy. Your sister had a concussion, and it still unconscious. Your friend is in a coma." The words sank in like knives into my soul. "Your mom tried to contact you, but you didn't reply so she called here. She told us to tell you not to worry and to focus on dance. She promised all four of them would be here on Sunday to watch you. Alright?" I nodded without a word.

As I got up to leave the woman stopped me, "don't worry about it Maddie, people get hurt all the time. Your family will be fine." I left. I walked down an empty hall my footsteps echoing behind me, my heart beating loudly in my ears.

"Maddie? What happened?" Peter asked when I turned into hall he was in.

"My family and friend were in a bad car crash." I said like a robot.

"Aww Maddie. They will be okay." Peter attempted to reassure me. But when he came over to hug me I pushed him away and walked into the caf.

My worry blinded me. Is it my fault? They were driving back from the airport they had gone too to see me! I turned away from the caf and went to my room. I climbed into my bed, tears lightly dripping from my eyes. I heard the door open quietly. I felt someone's hand on my back. It was chloe. She just sat there not saying anything, so I blurted out what happened and that it was my fault. Chloe shushed me.

"Maddie, how many times have your family members drove to and from an airport?" She asked.

"Oh idk like millions of times." I replied rubbing my eye.

"How many times have they crashed?"

"Just this once"

"So of course you're not responsible! You can't blame yourself for something you have no control over!" Chloe hugged me. I hugged her back. I knew it wasn't completely my fault, but I feel guilty. I hope this ends up okay.


	15. Chapter 15

"One two three, turn more at your hip!" I corrected Janice as we practised our routine in front of the mirror. Tomorrow we have dancer day onstage and judged which is a series of activities to show off your flexibility, acting, balance, spins and leaps. The next day, were performing out duets.

Janice fixed her turn performing her front Ariel beside me. Miss Haley kindly fixed our dance to ensure I was the main focus, to help cover Janice's sloppiness.

I began the spin sequence spinning as fast as possible, like I have been taught to do, my arms whirling beside my head.

I ran to the side jump split knee down. We stayed on the ground going into a chin stand my legs straight up above me. Then we open are legs up quickly into an upside down centre split.

After holding this for 2 seconds we plop down onto our butts are legs as wide apart as possible. We bend our knees with a jerk before rolling onto our stomachs and back to our feet. I smile out at the "crowd" reaching out toward them. I spin backward onto my toes and then onto my knees. I gently set my body down onto the floor rolling over my toes pointed, as I push my chest up, mouth opened. I pulled myself toward Janice who was standing as a statue. I hugged her leg tightly as if it was my hold to life. She pretended to kick me and I threw my body, hurling myself rolling over to my knees. I stood up swinging my body and turning spins, my legs bent.

I pulled in tighter causing my spin to speed up quickly and my arms went above my head and I landed my leg back and I rolled onto the ground. I pressed my hands out in front of me. I did a backwards somersault landing on my knees with my hand still outstretched toward to the crowd. I leaped to my feet doing a quick front walkover landing rolling my hands around my chest, my hands clasp together. I ran doing I side split and started spinning in a tight pencil spin. Then I went out into la secondes and eventually started doing fortes landing my foot behind the spinning foot. I leaned my body down forward, ending the dancer, Janice lying beside me gazing up at me.

The dance is a powerful one based on underdogs. At the beginning, I was the underdog looking up at Janice. In the end, I succeed and Janice is looking up at me. I stand there my heart pounding up and down. We get up trying to catch our breathes.

I rub my hands together with a sigh. Our dance is okay, and Janice has slowly improved, but were nowhere near the perfection of the other duets! I cover my face with my hands.

"Okay Maddie. I'm going to go for dinner, okay?" Janice asked leaving. "You come along too!" She left me alone in the studio.

Sighing I spun on the tip of my toe wondering about Kendall. I have been in contact with my mom who said she and Mackenzie have made a full recovery and soon Kenzie will be dancing. However, Kendall is still in a coma. I sighed, I felt so bad for Kendall. I wish I could go see her! But I can't. I leap in the air to do an Ariel's but my body just freezes midair all of the sudden.

I tumble to the ground with a shriek, smashing my knee. The wave of pain goes through me and I gasp. I lay there the beat of my heart deafening too scared to move. "Maddie?" I hear Peters voice down the hall. Tears form in my eyes as I lay there. Am I injured?

I hear peter come in and suddenly he is there on his knees beside me.

"Are you hurt?" He asks me concerned.

I giggle in-between my tears. "I fell!" I admit. I start laughing.

Peter looks at me with concern. "Need some help?" He reaches down and slowly lifts me up. I step down onto my feet and feel a flash of pain in my left knee causing me to crumple back down. Peter catches me. "You're hurt!" He says is surprise. He lifts me right off the ground, and carries me like a baby to the nurses office. I ride him silently.

They lay me down. The nurse checks my leg carefully. She looks over it in silence for a few minutes. She presses down at my knee and nods. She turns to me. I look at her waiting for my results. "Good news Maddie! Nothing is broken or sprained. You have a bruise and it might be a bit weaker for a few days but soon you'll be fine!"

"What!? I have a competition tomorrow!" I exclaimed. I have to go to the competition.

"I'm sorry Maddie. You just won't be able to participate." She said shaking her head firmly.

I stare at her in horror. What?!


	16. Chapter 16

I sat in the crowd silently watching the dancers come onto the stage, the announcer's voice booming. I pressed my lips together in a line refusing to show any sign of pleasure or happiness.

I know I'm acting stupid, but I'm so upset I don't care. I should be up there! What am I doing here? This is pathetic.

Mackenzie rubs my arm comfortingly. I sigh allowing her to do so. My mom and Mackenzie flew up before they heard the news of my injury. However, my instructor said I would most likely be able to dance in the duet tomorrow, if I take it easy today.

I crossed my arms over my chest watching chloe east pull her leg behind her head easily, and pushing it back.

I felt a rustle beside me and peter sat down with me. "How's the knee?" He asked eyes on stage.

"Brilliant. It's working so well. I've never danced better." I muttered crankily. I saw a flicker of a smile on peters face.

"Maddie you will dance tomorrow. It's a bruise, and your knee is weaker than usual, if you were dancing up there you would probably lose all your points." Peter said a trace of annoyance in his voice.

I sighed knowing he was right but not wanting to hear it. I turn to face peter but I realize how close we are and how hot he looks sitting here beside me that whatever I was planning on saying was lost. I stared at him.

Peter looked at me his eyes shining from the lights from the stage. "Maddie..." He started but I put my finger against his mouth. "No, just don't. I don't want to hear why this won't work out."

Peter pushed my hand away. "Fine. I'll skip that part then." He leaned in a kissed me softly. He was a good kisser. I kissed him back. He reached out to hold onto me and I grabbed his shirt as he continued to kiss me. I feel like I'm in a fairy tale where the girl gets the perfect guy who chose her out of all the pretty girls. It feels too nice. As we slowly pull apart I feel his breath on my neck.

"Maddie you're so beautiful..." He whispers tickling my ear. I feel someone poke me. I turn toward wide eyed Kenzie. I try my best not to laugh but her face is priceless. At least my mom didn't see!

"Promise you won't say anything to mom?" I ask Kenzie. "This is peter..." I get closer to her and whisper "were going to date! It will be my first REAL date!" Kenzie finally gets over her shock.

She sits there with this goofy grin on her face staring at us for the rest of the battle.

The awards are up next. I watch feeling guilty I hadn't paid enough attention.

The balance and control award goes Chloe East.

The flexibility award goes to Sophia Lucia.

The energy award goes to Kaylee Quinn.

The beautiful dancing award goes to Chloe.

The passionate award goes to Emily.

The spinning award goes to Sophia Lucia.

And that's it. I clap loudly for my friends who are holding their trophies proudly on stage.

I sigh. I could've won the passion award maybe? Or even the beautiful dancing one. Or something. But instead I'm here wasting away. I rub my knee angrily. Dumb knee.

I go off to find my friends. I find them under the updated score board. I walk over and glance at it to see how far behind I was.

Kaylee: 10

Carlee: -6

Gavin: -6

Chloe L: 4

Lucas: 0

Janice: -7

Chloe E: 4

Sophia: 16

Maddie: 9

Emily: 0

I sighed at my 9. Sophia was 7 points ahead and Kaylee was 1 point ahead. I gotta catch up!

I turn to my friends congratulating them. They all thank me enthusiastically hugging me and saying I'll dance tomorrow. Sophia proudly rubbed her awards in my face.

"Enjoy it now Lucia, I'll kill you when I heal. Just wait!" I laugh at her.

She shrugs me off carrying her awards to her room. I wish I had Sophia's talent, determination and confidence. I wish I had Chloes perfect dancer body, and chloe E's balance and stability, Kaylee's flexibility and sass, Lucas's tilts and charm, Emily's natural beauty, Carlee's arms, Janice's strength, and Gavin's spins. Then I'd be undefeated.

I walk back to say goodbye to my mom and sister till tomorrow. I sigh as I go to dinner. Peter intercepts my path and practically drags a giggling me outside to the garden where we first kissed.

"Maddie Ziegler, would you come with me out to dinner?" He asks with a beautiful smile.

"What? No!" I say pulling away from him. His face contorts.

I begin to laugh. "I'm just joking! Of course I will!" I hug him tightly.

"So it's a date." He says.

"A date it is!"

Of course then I have to go all girly on him, taking 30 minutes to change and do my makeup for my first date with peter. Finally I return to my prince and we go to sign out. We are given three hours to return.

Going to Boston pizza, on a date with a normal guy was so ordinary. I felt so weird. I never got to do anything ordinary! Peter was sweet and kind, the pizza was good and we walked home hand in hand from our first date, my hair blowing in the chilly wind which whipped at my summer dress.

After signing us back in, peter walked me to my room. "Goodnight Maddie." Peter said with a smile turning away from me.

"Wait! Peter" I said. He turned. "Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Peter walked up to me taking my face in his hands kissing me gently. "As you wish my lady." He whispered after.

I go into my room. I go to the bathroom and change for bed.

I get in my bed smiling up at the ceiling thinking of that amazing evening. Chloe was sleeping so I got in bed without a word. The memories of the afternoon floated over me and before I knew it, I was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I stretched my sore knee hoping it would hold out. I played through the moves hoping Janice would look as natural as possible. She always seems so awkward when she dances lyrical.

I spun slowly whirling my arms mimicking the correct movements. I bite my lip nervously. I walked out of the change room over to backstage to find Janice.

"Nervous Maddie?" Chloe East asks playfully.

"Yes!" I answered honestly.

"I'm sure you guys will do fine though. C'mon Maddie you're not accepting defeat now are you?"

"Never!" I mocked, "I will fight to my death"

"You might just need to" chloe said smiling evilly at Janice, who was stretching on the other side.

I sighed glancing at Janice. I walked over to her and helped her stretch out. She returned the favor and soon I was all stretched out and ready to dance.

We ran through the duet one last time together. I pressed Janice to ensure she does each move perfectly on stage. I really want to do as good as possible! I nodded as we finished the dance. "It's good Janice. You've done really good! We can do this" I encouraged her knowing that negativity will only harm her performance.

The announcer began. I tapped my arm nervously as the announcer talked to the audience. I glanced out at the audience trying to catch a glimpse of someone I know.

Gavin and his partner Emily were up first. We watched there dance. They worked well together, almost always in sync, playing out there parts well. The dance was a little simple but they did a great job. As they finished we clapped and cheered loudly for the pair as they walked off.

Kaylee and Sophia are next. As amazing as they are separate, the two just didn't click. They danced awesome, but it looked off. However we cheered loudly.

Next we are announced. Tight stomached the two of us walk out there and I sit down smoothly turning my head waiting for the music. I danced putting my all into my expression keeping a steady pace hoping Janice was doing good. On my last spin I felt my knee weaken a lot and suddenly a stab of pain racked through my body I gasped and my body wobbled. I pulled myself back up. Ignoring the shooting pain I finished the spin as neatly as possible and sat there smiling even though my eyes were tearing up. We walked off as soon as I got backstage I collapsed and both Chloes ran over and caught me along with Janice.

"What happened?" "Are you hurt?" "I saw you almost fall, is it your knee?" They asked me all at once. I struggled back to my feet with their aid. The announcer announced the Chloes. They looked up wide eyed.

"Go!" I urge them. I cling to Janice for support as the Chloes run on stage.

She helps me to a chair where we watch the chloe duet. They do awesome! There in perfect sync hitting difficult moves with ease. They look like they're having the time of their lives to the last move. The crowds cheer wildly as the Chloes waltz off.

And the last pair is Lucas and Carlee. They are doing a "love" duet. It's going really well until Lucas drops Carlee during a lift. They get up and finish the dance but Carlee's clearly injured and Lucas looks mortified. We clap for their effort anyways.

Now it's time for award. 5th will lose 3 points, 4th will lose one, 3rd will earn 1, 2nd will earn 3, and 1st will earn 5.

I clutch my hands together nervously. I know I messed up bad. We're going to lose and it's all my fault.

"5th place goes to... Lucas and Carlee!" We watch the two of them go up, Carlee looks like she is about to cry.

"4th goes to... Maddie and Janice!" We walk up, and Janice takes our trophy. -1. I'm so disappointed. This is my first negative.

"3rd goes to Kaylee and Sophia!"

"AND... 2nd place goes to... Gavin and Emily!"

"And obviously the Chloes take 1st! Awesome work girls!" I clap happy for my friends.

"And now we have a special award of 3 points worth going to a dancer who has showed true leadership this past week. The dancer has faced many obstacles this week, but hasn't given up. Maddie" I feel my face heat up as I limp over to receive my award happily. Everyone claps loudly for me. "Congrats Maddie. You were amazing this week. You have tried so hard. That's what this is all about" I smiled out at the crowd waving to my mom and Kenzie.

We walked off stage and rushed to see the scores.

Kaylee: 11

Carlee: -9

Gavin: -3

Chloe L: 9

Lucas: -3

Janice: -8

Chloe E: 9

Sophia: 17

Maddie: 11

Emily: 3

I stare at it. I'm tied for second place with Kaylee. Sophia's still in first! And BOTH of the Chloes are right on my heels. I have to do awesome next week.

Were half way done! I need to earn points, fast!


	18. Chapter 18

I skipped down the stairs and bounced off the bottom step piggy back style onto Peters crouched back. He jerked in surprise turning to face me.

"Maaaaaddie. Long-time no see" he drawled.

"You missed me?"

"Not a chance darling" he said turning. He kissed me on the cheek softly. I sigh enjoying the feeling.

"That's it?" I whine as he places me down onto the floor.

"Yep. UNLESS you come swimming with me tonight. Then I might consider continuing..." He teased me.

"I'll see! I don't even know if I have a suit though" I wondered.

He waved it away as it were a fly "we'll find one. Don't worry" he wrapped me up in a hug. "Now get out there and Do your trio thing. Good luck!"

"Aww thanks peter! I really hope I get a good group." I reply with a grin.

"Good now go get then girl!" He says shoving me toward the hall.

I laugh, "Alright alright I'm going! Calm down already." I skip down the hall toward the studio waving back at peter with a grin.

I open the door into the studio; I see Chloe L sitting near the corner alone stretching, so I walk over and go stretch with her. Soon, all the dancers were sitting around waiting for Miss Haley. Of course Miss Haley stepped in the room exactly on time.

"Good morning dancers. I applaud you all for making it half way. Sophia continues to hold the lead, Congrats." We clap politely for Sophia.

"This week we are doing trios. I have two dancers available to add to groups. Here are the groups; Sophia Carlee and Jamie are a group. Jamie one of the extras. Next, Emily, Chloe L and Kaylee. Next group is Chloe E, Maddie and Lucas." I looked at my group in delight. I like this group! "And last group is Janice, Gavin and Rhianna. Rhianna is an extra. Jamie and Rhianna please join your groups. Sophia and Emily's group with me and Lucas and Gavin's group with Tessa. Tessa will be out sub choreographer today, understand? Good everyone go."

I smile at Chloe East and Lucas. I'm really confident in this group. Were all good dancers and me and Lucas dance together well, if chloe does well... We'll be unstoppable.

We follow Tessa and Janice's group to the other studio.

We get to go first. It a fast upbeat piece, and like I thought, all three of us click almost immediately and I feel better than I did all week. We run through the trio a couple hundred times before being dismissed.

After lunch, I basically have to drag my partners to an empty room to continue practicing our trio for a while. The dance is going really well! I'm feeling really hopeful, and I don't want to get my hopes up, but this might be a good week for me.

At lunch, as promised Peter takes me to a pool party at one of his friend's house.

We arrive at 7.30. We get out of the truck at a pretty grey house. You can hear the music and the loud voices from the back. I'm wearing a blue sparkly bikini Sophia let me borrow. Peter is in his trunks and he looks really cute! He actually has a very nice shape. His chest is muscled and firm and I have to force myself to resist reaching out and poking his pack, which are almost 4. I'm so happy I'm with him!

He brings me around introducing me to his friends. His friends are nice and welcoming and we have a fun time playing monkey in the middle in the deep end and before we know it, I'm exhausted and shivering. We climb out to dry off.

They barbecue some burgers for dinner, which we eat outdoors. There aren't enough chairs so I sit on peters lap. I eat and chat with people and giggle with peter. At one point I accidentally hit him in the face with a hot dog. Whoops :D

My eyes grow heavy and the voices around me mix together and peters blue eyes flash around above me and the stars are glittering.

I suppose I must fall asleep because the next thing I know its morning and I'm lying on my bed is Sophia's bathing suit my hair all gross.


	19. Chapter 19

I quickly turned as tightly and firmly as I could, my chest as tight as possible my arms closing in around my body, my legs slowly going down my leg still bent.

"Tighter!" Miss Haley's scream rose through the swirling air. "Firm arms, tight tight!"

I could see flashes of her walking through the spinning dancers inspecting them.

I planted softly letting my body come to a stop and I arched my back, feeling her eyes on me.

We are in a spin session today, to practice our spins. It is hard because she is very picky. I know my spins are not as strong as Sophia's or Kaylee's or Gavin's or Chloes but I didn't know I was THIS bad!

I just want this class to be over so me chloe East and Lucas could practice our dance. I sighed doing my fouettes as cleanly as possible. I pressed my foot to my knee tight slowly putting my arms up as I finished the spin. Thankfully Miss Haley didn't yell at me for anything since she was over there yelling at Lucas. I glanced at the time were almost done.

"Alright let's have pencil spins c'mon." I start my spin fast my chest closing in a small as possible as I whirl around quickly.

"Put your leg closer! Tighter! Arms in!" Miss Haley yelled corrections. I kept my body steady, and then I planted cleanly ending my spin.

Now we were doing spins into jumps. I'm good at most of these. We practice these for a while, going one at a time for Miss Haley. Finally Miss Haley told us to stop.

"Good job. I'm going to take a point from you and you because you both need to work on those!" She said to Lucas and Janice.

Lucas looked bummed and Janice looked annoyed.

Kaylee: 11

Carlee: -9

Gavin: -3

Chloe L: 9

Lucas: -4

Janice: -9

Chloe E: 9

Sophia: 17

Maddie: 11

Emily: 3

We watched Miss Haley updated the points. A lot of dancers were stuck in the negatives!

"Alright dancers. Next week, dancers who are in the negatives, will NOT be in the group routine. You will be released later this week! So all of you who are low, you better start winning! Carlee, Gavin, Lucas and Janice! Step up to the plate or get out this week! Got it?" They nodded their faces pale. Janice and Carlee looked like they already gave up, both of them so low in the negative. Gavin and Lucas had a chance at least!

"Alright class is over, trio classes are soon, don't waste time!" Miss Haley said leaving.

We went to brunch as a big group. These days we all eat together since were all friends now. We combined the little groups.

I went up to get a meal. I turned trying to decide what to eat. Every meal is healthy and full. They make sure everyone has a meal that will give them enough energy for the rough training days.

I finally decided so I bought my breakfast. While standing there I felt someone poke me on my arm. I turned but I didn't see anyone. I faced the lady at the bar again taking my food. The lady smiled at something beside me. Something poked me on my head. I turned again but I only saw clusters of dancers walking around. I turned quickly feeling my back brush against someone's chest and saw a blur of blue on my left. It all clicked. I whirled around and fell forward food and all right onto peters chest.

"Peter!" I yelled at him as he laughed. "Look at my food now!" I whined collecting the bits that didn't fall.

"Look at my shirt!" Peter said back mimicking my whining voice.

I turned and marched to our table trying my best not to smile.

I sat down and peter sat right beside me. He started eating my food like it was his. I tried to ignore him but he was so annoying. I hid my emotions and ate a quarter of my breakfast since half fell on peter, and peter ate a half or the remaining half.

Rolling my eyes I said goodbye to a grinning peter and followed my friends to class. The jerk was so proud of himself.

We went to our class. Me and Lucas stretched together watching Sophia's trio. "Where's Chloe?" I ask Lucas. "Here" I feel someone thump down beside us. I turn to see chloe east plop down beside us with a smile.

"Ready to dance?" Chloe asks.

"Yep" I say as Tessa turns to tell us it's our turn. I bounce up.

We begin the trio. Tessa goes around correcting our movements. It's a fast upbeat dance, with a lot of difficult fast moves but were getting better. We really in sync. I smile happily at the mirror making expressions and I jerk around. I turn tapping on one foot while I kick the other almost laughing.

I really like this dance! I flipped neatly into Lucas' arms and did a forward walkover forward while chloe flipped into his arms.

I smiled boldly, breathing heavily. I'm pretty confident of this dance. I just know we're gonna do go! We gotta win.


	20. Chapter 20

"It's so awesome, you don't understand!" I giggled. I could hear Kendall sigh on the other end. Yep, Kendall woke up from her coma finally. So the guilt packed sleepless nights can go away.

"Anyways, I'm gonna see you tomorrow at the competition right?" I asked. Tomorrow is Sunday, which is when we have our competition. This week has been a blur. Our trio is getting beyond perfect. I love my partners, the dance and the song. It's perfect. This week I earned a point so did Chloe L and Carlee. The new point system is...

Kaylee: 11

Carlee: -8

Gavin: -3

Chloe L: 10

Lucas: -4

Janice: -9

Chloe E: 9

Sophia: 17

Maddie: 12

Emily: 3

So I was beating Kaylee now so I'm 2nd. I gotta keep that!

I turned over on my bed waiting for Kendall's reply.

"Yep. So you better do amazing or I'll throw tomatoes!" Kendall threatened. "Oh Maddie sorry I have to go!"

I laughed. "I'll kill you! Okay bye"

"Bye see ya soon" she hung up. I sit there until it starts beeping. I hang up and put my phone down.

Chloe is sitting on her bed watching me. "So you and Kendall are pretty close huh? I guess you guys became besties after I left."

I jerk up surprised by the bitterness in her tone. My face heated. "Excuse me, we were always close, we just got even closer! You know you left, it's not my fault! So stop making it sound like I drove you away." I turned away angry. I walk out without waiting for a reply.

Why would chloe say that? Like that's so rude toward Kendall. Like if Kendall was chloe substitute.

I shake my head and go into Sophia and chloe east room. "Hey guys" I plop down on Sophia's bed with a sigh.

"Hey Mad- Is something wrong?" Chloe asked immediately noticing my mood change.

"Chloe being all cranky and stuff about of past issues again. We already went over this. She needs to stop!" I said tears blurring my vision.

Chloe and Sophia come over and lay with me patting my arm and hugging me.

"Aww Maddie. She is probably just upset she wasn't with you. It's okay! She'll get over it. She is too kind to bug you about stuff like that. She probably feels bad she brought it up. Don't worry about it" Sophia comforted me.

I rubbed my eyes feeling embarrassed.

"It's the stress. We need to take a night off. C'mon let's go out for dinner!" Chloe said.

"But tomorrows the comp we need our rest-" I started.

"Aww come on mads. You need a life. We will back in an hour! Its only 7.30! You'll go to bed really early don't worry!" Sophia said bouncing up.

"Please Maddie!" Chloe begged giving me a puppy face.

I laughed giving in. "Fine but 1 hour only!" I insisted.

I borrowed Sophia's purse to avoid returning to my room, and chloe e agreed to pay for me and I would pay her back later.

We walked downstairs giggling. After signing out, we made our way to swish chalet.

I ordered a quarter chicken and rice. When we got our food we all started eating. Food always clears up the sky and soon we were kidding around and making jokes.

"So let's ask each other questions and you HAVE to answer honestly." Chloe said.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Alright chloe have you ever dated a guy before?" Chloe went red.

"Uhh ya... But you can't tell anyone! I'm not allowed to date! My parents want me to focus on dance." She whispered. I laughed.

"Alright Maddie, did you like Gino?" She said turning to me. I felt shocked until I remembered my whole childhood was showed on TV. With a sigh I replied, "Before that stupid incident back then, we were actually friends. After that, not so much. I never liked him like that... Like he isn't that attractive or whatever. Like I'd never date him no offense..."

"Okay were you jealous of me when I came for those two episodes?" Sophia asked me with a mischievous smile. I sighed "I just got asked a question! But ya I was soooo jealous of you. I was so happy when you left" I admitted with a smile. Chloe and Sophia laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright your turn. Hmmm what should I ask the amazing Sophia Lucia? Hmmm... Like any guys here?" I know I hit a spot cause Sophia blushed like a tomato.

"Well... You both swear to god you won't say a word to anyone or anything?" We both nodded quickly. "Well I kinda like Lucas Triana. I always have ever since that show like 5 years ago..." We both squeal.

"I'm gonna hook you guys up!" Chloe announces.

"You guys will be so cute together!" I say throwing my arms around Sophia.

Eventually we left and returned to the studio where we went our separate ways. "Night Maddie! And good luck!" Chloe whispered as I waved back at her before going down the hall toward my hall. I walked up to my room my stomach flopping around. I breathed deeply bracing myself.

I walked into my room. I shut the door behind me and turned to face chloe. She was sitting on her bed. Her eyes searched me trying to see my reaction. He eyes were puffy as if she had been crying a lot in the last hour. I feel guilt creep over me. Why are we fighting? This is pathetic! Abby somehow is still ruining our friendship and she isn't even here. This has to stop.

"Chloe... About earlier..." I started.

"I'm sorry Maddie. That was so stupid of me to say. I don't know why I even said that! Obviously it was my fault... I'm sorry. I had no intention of opening closed wounds! I'm sorry... I'm so dumb at times..." She took a deep breath.

With a sad smile I walked over to her bed. "Let's just forget it. It's the past, forget about it. Let's just be happy were together again" I hugged her tightly.

She returned the hug. She let go her eyes misty. "Oh ya and your boyfriend stopped by. But you weren't here so he told me to tell you hi and goodnight." "Oh okay" I said feeling a little twinge of guilt. Oh well. I'll see him tomorrow. We hanged out last night.

I go to change washing off my makeup. "Goodnight Maddie" chloe said.

"Night" I replied. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I'm never losing Chloe again. Never.


	21. Chapter 21

I spun slowly. Stretching my feet. The music was blasting from the speakers, numbing my ears.

I was nervous. God I was so nervous! I turned to my two partners Lucas and Chloe.

"You guys wanna run through the dance quickly?" I asked them.

Chloe came over fixing my bun. "We already did 4 times Maddie. Calm down. We got this." She tightened my bun making it neater. She smiled at me.

I sighed. "We can practice again"

Lucas started stretching his back again. Chloe was fixing her makeup.

I sighed realizing I wasn't going to get anywhere with these two. I patted down my puffy side of my short. I fiddle with the hanging chain near my hip nervously.

The music stops. The competition begins.

"Hello! And welcome all to comp #3 where talented little dancers are will be dancing trios! First up, please give it up for Sophia, Carlee and Jamie!" I watch Sophia go on stage.

She starts dancing shifting her perfect self doing perfect almost impossible moves with ease. Carlee and Jamie come on from opposite sides doing turn splits from opposite directions.

We watch they dance. It seemed pretty good.

"Next up... We have Chloe, Emily and Kaylee!"

There song is a slow, sad, contemporary piece. Chloe rocks that dance but Emily and Kaylee don't look comfortable with the slow routine. Well I don't think Emily every looks comfortable. Kaylee usually blows my mind... But today I don't know, she looked awkward. She is better at fast jazz moves.

"Thank you! Next up, welcome Chloe East, Maddie and Lucas to the stage!" I breathe in deeply and follow my partners out onto stage.

The music starts and I begin the fast crazy upbeat jazz routine I could dance backwards or in my sleep. We finish with a bang. I think we hit every move right on. I smile at the whooping crowd breathing heavily.

Off stage our group hugs satisfied with our awesome performance.

Then we turn back to watch Janice Gavin and Rhianna's dance. It was good, but I think the other dances were better...

We stand nervously. As the announcers come out. I can see the awards! I clutch my hands together nervously.

"4th place loses 3 points! 3rd loses one. 2nd earns 3. And 1st place earns 5. Understand? Alright let's begin!"

I grab Chloes hand biting my lip hard.

"4th place will go out to, Janice and Gavin!" I watched the two walk out. Janice is crying and Gavin looks heart broken. I feel bad knowing they will be gone tomorrow.

"3rd place..." Lucas grabs my other hand. "Goes to, Chloe L, Emily and Kaylee!" The three walk out soberly.

"Now drum roll. 2nd... Will go to..." I clench my eyes together Please please-

"Sophia and Carlee!" Ohmygod we...

"And 1st goes to the breath taking dancers of the night Chloe East, Maddie Ziegler and Lucas Triana!" We run out. 1st!

I'm so happy! I see my mom and sister cheering. And Kendall! And there's Miss Abby waving a tissue... God I hope that isn't used.

I hug my partners.

We run off stage. "We did it! I can't. Believe this!"

"Come on Maddie let's go see the board" chloe said running toward the board. I chase after her Lucas on my heels.

Kaylee: 10

Carlee: -6

Gavin: -6

Chloe L: 8

Lucas: 1

Janice: -12

Chloe E: 14

Sophia: 20

Maddie: 16

Emily: 2

"LUCAS! You made it!" I throw my arms around him. The other dancers are coming over to see the scores.

I turned. "Carlee, Janice, Gavin..." I shook my head unable to put my thoughts into words.

"We'll miss you so much. Thank you for everything we've been through together. We'll have to keep contact with each other. Were family now" Sophia said, being able to communicate what I couldn't.

We had a group hug. We exchanged numbers with the three and had there last meal in the caf.

I liked Carlee she was a sweet heart and I'm gonna miss her. Janice was a pain at the beginning but she ended up okay. Gavin is amazing and I always looked up to him. These goodbyes are hard.

What am I going to do next week when I have to say goodbye to Lucas, and Chloe East and Sophia and Chloe and peter? I'm not going to be able to bear it!

No don't think about that yet. One thing at a time.

I'll face that later.


	22. Chapter 22

I bounce happily on my bed excitement crawling up my stomach. Group routine today, the last competition!

Me, vs six AMAZING dancers. I'm in 2nd place.

I glance at myself in the mirror rubbing down little pieces of hair.

"Were finally going to dance together again!" Chloe said smiling at me from the bathroom.

"Alright c'mon chloe! We can't be late!" I giggled kicking my leg impatiently.

Chloe came out of the bathroom. "Is my makeup good?"

"Awesome" I said jumping down. "Now let's go!"

We went to the appointed studio and arrived right on time. Literally. Miss Haley shut the door right after we came in. If you're late you lose a point, so we were clooooose!

"Good morning dancers and congrats on surviving 3 weeks here, and making it to the last competition. 3 dancers have been cut. 7 are left." She looked at each of us slowly. "On Saturday we will have an improv battle. On Sunday we will have the group dance. The group dance will have no leader. Each of you will have a small solo part in the routine. It's a contemporary routine. The song is called Prima Donna girls." I bounce excitedly. This is one of my strongest styles of dancing and I LOVE that song!

"For the group dance, the Judges will mark each of you separately. They will only see you dance that one time. It doesn't matter who worked more, or if it's your weaker style, or if you're sick or injured. There judging you on what they see out there. So not only dancing, but your performance out there. Do you catch their attention? Do you shine out?"

I smiled inwardly. My performance skills have been praised all my life.

"Well shall we begin?" We nod eagerly.

Soon we're stretching. I lay my chest down flat on the ground stretching out my thighs.

Sophia laid with me. "So it looks like were number one and two. Can't wait to win that FULL scholarship huh?" She joked.

"Aww shut it! I'm gonna beat you." I whispered back. "Or Kaylee or one of the Chloes will."

Sophia rolled her eyes and put her foot on my head and slid into her over splits with ease. On my head. And I was sitting up. Her foot was on my HEAD. Her leg was at an almost 90 degrees angle. I stared.

"Alright girls and boy let's spread out. Time to dance!" Miss Haley yelled at the dancers. We scrambled around. Miss Haley and Tessa walked around directing the beginning of the routine.

Soon we were performing with ease.

I spun landing with a slight hop. I fumed. Stop messing up! I yelled at my self relieved no one noticed. Not now. I need to be 100%. No falling out of spins. This is my last chance.

I watch Kaylee run out with a perfect jump split. I spun slowly watching Kaylee's part at the edge of the stage, moving along with the music.

Now were a group again, turn over pull in. I used my best sad desperate expression.

I rolled over on my back my legs bended with pointed feet above me. I jerk all of the sudden onto my stomach my chest slowly rising from the ground.

Sweat pours down my back as I continue the routine, the choreographers yelling instructions and corrections. Going over parts over and over. My legs growing numb, my eyes getting heavy, I breathe going wheezy. I spun enjoying the breeze on my face.

"Alright. Good job. Go take showers then go eat. See you tomorrow 7 am sharp for hip hop class." Miss Haley said as she walked out of the room.

I walked out wiping my head. I took a long drink satisfied. The dance was fun, good and exciting. It's my style and specialty. Things are looking up!

Chloe East walks over and puts her arm around me. "Lunch?"

"No shower." I replied.

"Then lunch?" She asked.

I laughed. "Ya. Then lunch"

I returned to my room for a shower. After we were finished we met up at the caf and found peter then sat in a group of eight for a meal.

"It's so weird with only 6 girls and 1 dude." Peter said bluntly.

"Happy I'm considered a dude." Lucas said.

"Would you rather be considered a chick, dude?" Peter snapped at him with a smile.

Lucas shook his head giving up. Peter has that effect on a lot of people. He is impossible! It annoys me to death but it's one of the reasons why I'm so attracted to him.

I take his hand carelessly fiddle around with it. He wraps his arm around me giving me an odd sense of security and safety.

What am I going to do without him? I shook my head. Stop. Don't think about that. No. Not yet.

"Do you guys wanna go practice after?" I ask my group trying to block out my concern about next week.

"Calm down Maddie. Let us eat in peace. Maybe we'll go after." Kaylee mumbled her mouth full.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Peter picked at his food, and then ate most of mine.

"Peter seriously. Eat YOURS" I shoved him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed until I was out of breath. Then he let go and kissed me.

"Gotta go. See you guys around!" He said walking out.

"Bye!" Everyone said before resuming eating.

After everyone finished eating, I convinced everyone to come run through the routine a several times. We run through it multiple times until weariness creeps into my legs and I know it's enough.

We go back to our rooms. I check Instagram and twitter then I FaceTime Kendall. By the time I'm finished, its night.

Peter forces me to take a walk with him. It's chilly and there's bugs flying everywhere, but peter says it's the best thing to do in your spare time. Right... So much fun.

He drops me off at my room with a kiss. Sitting on my bed, I wonder how I was so fortunate that I met him.

What's going to happen when this comp is over? What's going to happen to us?


	23. Chapter 23

I bonded up and quickly spun three pirouettes and I poked and rolled over on the ground. I got back onto my feet.

"Good next." Miss Haley said. I returned to the line watching Emily do the 8 steps we were instructed to do.

I tapped my foot on the ground stretching my leg. I watched Chloe go, marveling at her perfect spins and clean moves. She was actually pretty good at hip hop. I was impressed. I can't believe we hadn't been able to stay together as we grew as dancers. I shake my head at the patheticness of it all.

"Alright. Now let's have a brief hip hop improv to see who is the best hip hop dancer here!" We quickly lined up.

I stood there tense waiting. The Music came on and I started dancing around using my expression as I did each move. I smiled at Miss Haley as I did a quick kick and ran over into a knee down.

I rolled over and back up whipping my hair over at Miss Haley happy it was in a long ponytail, not a bun.

I did 3 super-fast pirouettes and jumped down onto my two feet quickly whipping my ponytail around my head twisting my back and jerking my bent arms. By this point Miss Haley had kicked out Emily, chloe, Lucas, and the other chloe. All that's left is me, Kaylee and Sophia.

"Good job Maddie, however, you're done." Miss Haley told me. Disappointed I joined the other dancers watching Sophia and Kaylee battle it out. Jeeeesus. There killing it.

"Alright Kaylee wins! You got another point congrats. Class is over; don't forget you have group practice later. Don't be late!"

Kaylee: 11

Chloe L: 8

Lucas: 1

Chloe E: 14

Sophia: 20

Maddie: 16

Emily: 2

We go to the caf after catching our breaths. Peter meets me there. "Nice booty shorts" he says with a wink. I blush. I put a blouse over my crop top, but left my booty shorts on so I could easily change back into dance wear when we go to practice, forgetting booty shorts are considered way too short shorts outside of dance.

"Shut up you perv" I whisper sitting down humiliated.

Peter buys me food since he always eats mine. He buys me the fattest foods available at the school. I roll my eyes picking at the food.

I check the time. "Guys hurry!" I urge my friends. "Chill Maddie. We have loads of time." Chloe giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "45 minutes is not loads of time. We need to digest our food. So we need to stop eating soon!" I insisted. "So finish!"

I picked up my tray and walked up to the garbage dumping the leftover food into the can. I placed my tray on top and walked back over to my group. "I'm going to go get ready then go warm up guys. See ya." I left with my friends shouting after me to chill and sit down and eat, we'll dance after.

I gritted my teeth. Didn't they get? The way we dance this will choose our future! This is no time to "chill". My passion for dance is never ending and I need my part to be perfect.

15 minutes later I was at the empty studio stretching. After a long stretch I started running through my part trying to make each move perfect using my emotion. I spun using all the strength I could muster using my technique I have built up over the years making it perfect. I heard someone walk in but I continued ignoring whoever it was. I guess they changed their minds and came earlier. I rolled onto the ground, and the rolled over again into my last pose which I was on my stomach my chest up with one of my legs bent all the way and the other straight. I held my pose for 5 seconds, and then I turned over to see who had come in.

"Oh Miss Haley, I didn't know you were here..." I stammer surprised.

"You're early Maddie. I see you been practicing too." She said her washed out eyes piercing me.

"Uh ya." I smiled weakly. "I came to practice a little more..."

"Good. I like your determination Maddie. It will bring you far in the dance world." She actually gave me a brief smile! I blush unsure what to say.

"Well I only saw the end so show me from the beginning." She sat down to watch.

With no other choice I did my part once again rolling through the moves. Miss Haley made a few corrections and I whispered them in my head as I did the moves fixing my mistakes.

"You can tighten that. Make sure your cage is open when you're doing that. High, good. Pull your foot in sooner, it will look better. That leg is slightly bent! Tighten your knee. Roll cleanly." I finish my dance.

"Beautiful Maddie. I enjoyed working with you this competition. Your one of the easiest to teach. It's been such a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you, I was very excited. You didn't disappoint." She gave me an actual smile this time. I stared at her in shock. Wow.

The door opened cutting our conversation off as dancers streamed into the studio.

"Maddie! We... Oh hello Miss Haley" Sophia stammered stopping in her tracks

"Good afternoon Sophia." Miss Haley said curtly before walking to the front of the room. She clapped her hands briskly twice and the room fell silent. "Let's begin."

We all lined up quickly. Miss Haley started the music and we began. I performed each move trying to be perfect, keeping in mind the corrections I had received earlier as I tried to stay in perfect sync with the other dancers.

We finished as I pulled myself into the ending position quickly as the music died down and all I could hear was the heavy breathing around me.

"Good. Let's do it again." Miss Haley said.

We returned to starting position. The music started and we began to dance.


	24. Chapter 24

I pulled back the curtains peeking out into the crowd trying to spot Kendall or mom, Mackenzie, Nia, Kalani or Abby. Or Peter.

I rubbed down the front of my shiny dress. We were about to perform in the improv battle.

I bit my lip nervously tapping my foot quickly.

I started spinning warming up my foot.

"Maddie." I stopped turning. Peter. "Hey" I say with a smile. "You're not allowed here!"

"I know shhh. I just wanted to say good luck. I'll be watching you." He said wrapping his arms around me. I squeeze him tightly.

"Peter what's going to happen? Like after this weekend?" I ask.

"You're going to win this scholarship and join this school full time. I live a 15 minute walk away from the actual building." He replied.

My eyes widened. I hadn't considered that. That's so true. If I win this, I'm gonna settle down here. Close to peter and both Chloes dance close by. Even Kaylee and Sophia are close. This is the solution! I have to win, no question. I felt the pressure squeezing down on my chest.

"Please welcome the 7 surviving brilliant dancers!" I heard the announcement. I turned waving to Peter as I walked out. I straightened the number on my shirt as I stood staring out at the crowd.

"Ready? Begin!" He screamed out as music burst out through the speakers causing me to bounce in surprise. The loud fast music blared through my head and the dancers around me came to life.

I started dancing. I danced jazz moves making sure I didn't repeat myself twice. I spun quickly on my point of my foot tightening my other leg against my body as I twirled along with the music.

I leaped kicking my leg into the air before rolling onto the ground and onto my knees. I waved my hands in front of me and cocked my head letting my hair whip around. I leaped to my feet from my knees. I ran sideways jump split and knee down. I laid onto my stomach onto a chin stand my legs straight up behind me. I quickly kicked my legs open all the way to the upside down middle splits while sitting on my chin. I rolled over and back up. I started spinning again. Then I slid right into a center split from my spin.

"Alright!" The announcer said and we stopped dancing.

"Sophia, Kaylee, Chloe L and Maddie please step forward. The rest of you can leave. Thank you. Now let's continue with the remaining four dancers." I stood my heart pounding.

The music blared out once again with a more slow smooth song. Bingo. My specialty. I turned and did a poke rolled over putting my leg straight up. I did a toe rise and ran into a turn split. I rolled over back onto my feet and started a la secondes spins. I went into releve tightening my leg down my leg till it reached the bottom then I let it out and rolled onto the ground. I started repeating moves I did in a routine I had performed a couple months ago.

"Alright! Judges have chosen a winner. We will announce the top three. In third... We have Sophia Lucia!" She walked up receiving her medal.

"In second, we have..." I twitched nervously. "Maddie Ziegler!" I walked up smiling as they put the medal around me head.

"And the first place winner will be..." Kaylee and Chloe stood side by side both of them dead serious.

"Chloe Lukasiak!" I cheered along with everyone else as chloe ran up for her medal.

I hugged her and she returned the hug as we stood there.

We walked off. To the other dancers who congratulated us sweetly.

Kaylee: 11

Chloe L: 13

Lucas: 1

Chloe E: 14

Sophia: 21

Maddie: 19

Emily: 2

I looked up at the marks squeezing my hands together.

I need three points to take the lead!

"Now were going to have a one on one improv. The overall winner will receive 3 points! Chloe L gets a free pass to round two for winning the last battle. Alrightie! First pair, Emily VS Kaylee!"

I watched Kaylee and Emily battle it out. I think everyone knew who was going to win. And sure enough... "Alright! The judges have decided that... Kaylee will move on! Thank you Emily." Kaylee ran to the other side to join Chloe and Emily returned to our side.

"Okay... Next Battle, Maddie VS Lucas!" I glanced at Lucas with a smile before running on. I know Lucas' weakness. His spins. All I have to do is spin a lot and make his Spins look pitiful!

The music started and I started shifting my body along with the move. I did a tilt and then I kicked then threw my body back Sophia style and I turned over on the floor. I jumped my leg up straight behind me and onto my feet. I started a pretty spin making it long, tight and balanced. I could hear the whooping of the crowd and I finished off the long tight spin and landed it cleanly. I whipped my hair out at Lucas and walked away. The crowd's cheers were deafening.

"Alright! The judges have chosen Maddie to move on!" I ran over to Kaylee and Chloe happily.

"Now the last Battle of round one! Sophia VS Chloe East!" I clapped my hands. This should be good.

Sophia ended up winning but I thought it was really close but Sophia was a little cleaner although they were both fierce.

"Alright, Round two! Everyone has bugging me for this battle, so here we go. Chloe L VS Maddie!" The crowds went nuts.

I walked out smiling at my friend. Just like the good old times. The music started. I jerked to the music using the most expressionate face trying to be as fierce as Kaylee as I whipped my body around throwing in move after move. Chloe seemed surprise but she did a lot of sassy quick moves back at me. We did this back and forth for a while and I was getting tired with sweat all over me when we were finally told to stop.

"Amazing! However the judges have chosen... Maddie to move on! Good battle though girls. Tough to pick!" Of course fans went nuts as me and Chloe hugged before separating. Abby's gonna be pissed. But you know what? I don't care. There's nothing she can do to me that's worse than being separated from a friend as harshly as we had. And if I win this, I won't see her that often. Like I've heard 10 zillion times, I don't need Abby anymore.

I watched Kaylee and Sophia battle wondering who I'll verse. Sophia won. Well Sophia. Looks like I'll just have to beat you too.

"Round three. Oh yes. Lookie who we have here. Sophia VS Maddie. Another deeply wanted battle!" The crowds whooped as we walked out side by side.

The music started. I was tired from my last battle, but so was Sophia. And I had more time to rest. This battle will end up going down by who is in better shape. I danced my heart out hoping it was enough to defeat Sophia. I used all the fierceness and sass I could muster and used as much quick difficult moves I could fit in.

"Alright! Thank you girls. However the judges have decided..." I stood there my heart pounding from tiredness and nervousness.

"That... Sophia is the champion!"

I clapped disappointed I didn't win but happy for Sophia. She really does deserve it. She's awesome. I don't think I'll ever be able to beat her.

Kaylee: 11

Chloe L: 13

Lucas: 1

Chloe E: 14

Sophia: 24

Maddie: 19

Emily: 2

She smiles as they give her the second medal she has earned today. The crowd cheers as we wave as were walking off. "I'll beat you someday" I say to her As we get to the edge of the stage toward the stairs.

Right before she reaches the stairs she turns to face me her mouth open to reply to me a smile in her eyes both of her hands holding her medal.

Whatever she was about to say, she never got out because her back leg slipped and I watched Sophia roll backwards down the stairs smashing her head and leg on the last step.


	25. Chapter 25

I stretched my leg as far as I could. Chloe L sat down beside me.

"Hey Maddie. Are you ready for this?" She asked.

"Yep are you?" I asked stiffly.

"I'm good but it doesn't matter. The only one who can catch up to Sophia is you. And we all know that. It's you or Sophia." Chloe replies.

I stare realizing she's right. If I win this, I'll be even with Sophia. If I don't, no matter who Wins Sophia will be crowned winner. Guilt shoots through me at the thought of Sophia. I lowered my head.

"Maddie." Chloe says. She sighs knowing what I was thinking. "What happened to Sophia is not your fault! You can't continue to punish yourself for something you can't help."

I felt tears pile up. "It WAS my fault. I distracted her." I shake my head frustrated. Sophia has worked her butt off all her life, and sure, she has scholarships for a million schools but this is a FULL scholarship. And now Sophia will have to watch the last Competition from the crowd.

I pulled my body down. She has no chance to defend herself. It's all my fault.

Kaylee sat down beside Chloe. "Maddie we not going to let you win. But you're going to win. We all know it. You shine out like a star in that group dance. You would've beaten Sophia anyways. We All knew this was a shoe in for you. You're an amazing group dancer none of us can compare. So go out there and win this thing. We'll all behind you."

"C'mon Maddie. Just do your thing." Chloe Whispered.

Tears welled up once again. I pushed the guilt down. I have to go win. This is my only chance. I stood up. "Alright. Let's go" I said determination building up.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the very last competition. The competition that will decide the all-time Winner of the Full scholarship and the cash. Let's put our hands together for the final seven minus dear Sophia Lucia who has an unfortunate injury and is sitting in the front row. Hi Sophia! Alright anyways the rest of the dancers dancing a group routine to Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds!"

We ran out I got into starting position. My eyes found Sophia sitting there dressed in normal clothes. Her eyes found mine. She smiled at me as a sign of good luck. I felt relief flood through me. She doesn't blame me, and she isn't upset.

The music started.

Primadonna Girls, all we ever wanted was the world. I perform the routine I have danced so many times this week. The routine felt too familiar.

Tears fill my eyes as I finish the routine. This has been a month to remember. I never want it to end. I'm barely aware of the crowd in front of me. All I feel is the beating of my heart and the soft feel of my costume rubbing my chest as my chest rises and falls. All we ever wanted was the world. I lay in my last position the crowd blurry from my tears.

I felt someone pull me up and into a hug. "Maddie I have never seen you dance better!" I heard a whisper in my ear.

I stand there hearing a voice however unable to understand. The judges are all smiling right at me.

"... A dancer who everyone couldn't rip their eyes off today. I'm pretty sure everyone here agrees with the judges. Let's give it up for Maddie Ziegler!" I could see my mom crying.

I walked up and I was handed a trophy.

"Alright. The moment has come. Sophia, please join us on stage." We watched Sophia come up. "Judges come on up, Miss Haley. Alright."

I took a deep breath. Someone grabbed my hand. I took Sophia's hand on my other side. Soon the 7 dancers stood on stage stood side by side holding hands.

"Emily." Emily separated from the chain and walked over. She shook the judges' hands then a bunch of other people and lastly Miss Haley. Then she received a certificate. She took a picture with the representative from the school. "Thank you Emily. Never stop dancing. You will make it far in the dance world. Congrats." Everyone clapped and Emily left the stage.

6 dancers left. "Lucas Triana" Lucas went up repeating what Emily had done.

5 left in the chain. I clung to my friends not willing to let go. "Kaylee Quinn" she walked up shaking everyone's hands and taking her certificate and picture. "You are such an outstanding dancer. I'm so happy we got to see you perform. So much energy. Never stop dancing." I clapped as I watched my friend walk away her eyes glittering with tears.

Our group had become 4. "Chloe East" "Chloe, you are a spectacular dancer and you have so much passion. Never stop dancing! You're going to go far." We clap.

3 girls left on stage. "Chloe Lukasiak" "Chloe when you dance you give me the shivers. You portray your character between your outstanding technique and acting skills. You're so talented. Never stop dancing. And a representative from Jeffery Ballet School is waiting for you off stage. There pretty interested you" he winked as Chloes mouth opened in clear delight.

I stood side by side with Sophia. I bite my lip.

"Yes. Here it is. The two dancers who both managed to pull off 24 points each. Two dancers who are both already successful, and both AWESOME and unbelievable. Both dancers were the only dancers who suffered an injury over this month and both missed a comp due to their injury. Both have fought very hard for their place. Both deserve this scholarship. The school has accepted both of you." I throw my hands over my mouth. I've been accepted!? "However, only one will receive the scholarship and cash toward there dance career. Our judges have spent a lot of time reviewing your past dances and the amount of time and the amount you have worked for this scholarship. After a lot of consideration... The scholarship will be going to..." He paused clearing his throat. My heart leaped into my throat as he opened his mouth and said the name...


	26. Chapter 26

The Music blasted through the room and I shifted singing along with the song, smoke and mirrors by imagine dragons, as I packed my suitcase. Chloe walked in and smiled at me. She plopped down onto her bare bed. I lowered the music.

"Hey!" I smile at her.

"Still packing?" She asked with a smile.

"Yep. Almost done though." I said packing my last few clothes.

Chloe reached out to hug me. "Well I guess every time I'm in New York I'll come visit you?"

"You better. And we'll text, or FaceTime. And we follow each other on fb, Instagram, twitter and Tumblr. We'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I smiled returning the hug.

I carried my suitcase and bag out into the hall. "Want some help with that or not, you stupid snotty rich kid." I heard peter snarl behind me, similar to the way he did on the first day.

Laughing I hugged him tightly and then we kissed. "Here carry it." I said throwing my suitcase into his arms.

"Yes Madame." He said.

We walked to the front. "Maddie!" Kaylee ran over and hugged me as tight as possible. "I'm going!"

"Bye Kaylee. I'm really going to miss you. But were a lot closer to each other now, I'll see you soon. And we have each other on everything and we'll text." She nodded as she ran off waving. I waved bye.

Then I had to do the same for Chloe East. And Lucas. And then Emily.

Sophia smiled at me. "See you very soon Ziegler." I laughed. "Actually were going to be together the whole time."

Yep. I got the scholarship. However, Sophia had already got a part scholarship last year, and had been accepted to the school so she decided to train here for a couple years. And were sharing a room.

Kaylee and Chloes Easts studio is a 20 minute drive from here, so we'll see them all the time. Lucas and Emily, we'll just have to stay in contact over the internet and texting.

And Chloe, she has a huge audition for Joffrey ballet school in a several weeks. So I think we'll keep in touch with the ballerina. She promised us front row seats for her 1st swan lake.

And of course, me and Peter will stick together. 15 minute walk away from each other... I think I'll have a couple hours to spare a day. He can get into more trouble and wash the ground too!

So everything somehow worked out great. Once two weeks, I'll visit ALDC for a weekend and hang out with Kendall and my mom and sister will fly over for my comps.

And I'll be at Dancers 1st step Academy training.

I smile at Chloe squeezing her hand one last time before climbing into the car with Sophia, as peter shut the back and popped in beside us.

Next stop, the Academy and my new life.

The End

**So I did it! I finished the sequel. So I know it was kinda boring... So I was thinking about making the third one, about like Maddie starting in the academy. Maybe there could be a bully or a really strict teacher. Or her and peter could be having fights. Or she's homesick or something. I don't know. If you would like me to make it, just tell me. Other than that, I'll start a new dance mom fanfic soon, so look out for the new one! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
